Dragon Ball EX Batalla por la Existencia
by Dragon Kamen
Summary: Una nueva aventura surge desde las mismísimas profundidades del otro mundo lugar donde los Guerreros Z, luego de morir, habitan. Nuevos Personajes, nuevos niveles de poder y una emocionante historia que guarda la narrativa y el estilo de las originales.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Dragon Kamen y a partir de éste día estaré compartiendo con ustedes esta, mi primera historia titulada:

**DRAGON BALL: BATALLA POR LA EXISTENCIA**

La historia comienza 50 años después del final de Dragon Ball GT y narra la vida de los Guerreros Z en el otro mundo, donde enfrentarán su batalla más grande y de la cual dependerá su existencia y la del universo entero…

Espero que la disfruten.

**Introducción: La muerte de Ten Shin Han, el guerrero emisario**

El tiempo… el enemigo invencible…

En vida, no hubo quien resistiera al poder de los Guerreros Z, batalla tras batalla este grupo de guerreros… este grupo de amigos… surcó el universo librándolo del mal, saliendo siempre victoriosos… pero, como todo ser vivo, de ante mano tenían una batalla perdida... la de su existir… Los ahora legendarios Guerreros Z fueron pereciendo uno a uno, la fuerza que algún día ostentaron no fue rival para el paso del tiempo y así saiyajines, namekuseijines y humanos fueron cayendo ante tan mortífero enemigo… pero algo que no se sabe es que cuando todos pensaban que ya no quedaba nadie con vida…

**En algún lugar de las montañas del Oeste…**

En el interior de una cueva alumbrada solamente por una pequeña vela, se alcanza a ver una silueta recostada en una modesta cama de paja…

-_Tal parece que con la muerte de Trunks soy el último con vida… sin embargo sigo sin comprender por qué a pesar de que soy un ser humano el tiempo no me mermó de la misma manera que lo hizo con Krilin y Yamcha… hace ya 30 años de eso…_

_Nunca pensé que esto pudiera llegar tan lejos… todavía recuerdo cuando me percate de ello… de no haber sido por Cell jamás lo hubiera notado… aquel día_ -haciendo alusión al día en el que contuvo los embates de Cell con su Shin Ki Kou Ho- _me di cuenta que mi poder tenía una fuente ajena a mi… ¡je!... ¡Shin Ki Kou Ho!… ¡Tonterías! eso solo fue una manera de justificar esa fuente de poder… y mírate ahora Ten… lamentando nunca haberte disculpado con tus amigos por haberte alejado de ellos… y aquí en tu lecho de muerte sin comprender el por qué de ese poder…_

_Creo que llegó mi hora…_ -sin que Ten se diera cuenta, un resplandor violeta salió de su ojo mientras este se cerraba al tiempo que la vida del guerrero se iba apagando-.

…

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de paradero desconocido…**

-Señor el emisario por fin ha perecido…

-¡Calla¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?

-Lo siento...

-Con él en el otro mundo, todos los guerreros competentes de este universo estarán reunidos y a mi alcance… ja… JA… JAJAJAJAJA…

**En el asteroide más lejano de la dimensión suprema…**

-¡Espera¿Sentiste eso?…

-Si… fue muy rápido pero si me percate… que extraño, pasó casi al mismo tiempo que la muerte de Ten Shin Han, debió ser Piccoro en alguna de sus acostumbradas peleas allá abajo… por cierto démonos prisa que quiero ir a darle la bienvenida a Ten Shin Han...

-No tienes ni que decirlo… ¡PELEA… KAKAROTO!

-¡Preparate… VEGETA!

Ambos saiyajines realizan un despliegue impresionante de poder y se hunden en batalla-.

**En el infierno…**

-Mira… ahí esta ese miserable -murmuraba una silueta de gran estatura mirando fijamente a la cima del pico más alto de todo el infierno escondido entre escombros-.

-Ya lo se… no tienes por que decírmelo… -contestaba algo apremiado una figura más pequeña que la anterior-.

-Bueno¿Qué demonios estás esperando? -reclamaba con un tono enérgico pero en voz baja-.

-¿Uh¡aguarda, que yo sé lo que hago… además tienes que ganar un poco de tiempo si pretendes que me transforme así…

-¿Eh¿y por qué yo? -replicaba la voz reflejando un poco de miedo-.

-Porque eres el único competente aquí abajo… Cell…

-Maldición…Está bien, no perdamos tiempo –sin pensarlo Cell eleva su ki al máximo mientras se dirige hacia la cima de la montaña rodeado de destellos de energía-.

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno... ¡WAHHHHHHHH!... –el grito encarnizado de Freezer atraviesa la totalidad del infierno mientras libera una ola de poder nunca antes vista en él y del interior de una nube de polvo que poco a poco se va disipando, se deja ver una silueta delgada, de aproximadamente 1.75 m de estatura, con cuernos en la cabeza y una larga cola-.

JA JA JA. _Tardé mucho tiempo para lograr esto y ahora que lo he perfeccionado, esa "lagartija" pagará por todas las humillaciones que me ha hecho _–la nube de polvo de disipa completamente y la figura de músculos marcados pero sin tanto volumen se hace completamente visible-.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, una silueta encapuchada menea la cabeza a manera de desaprobación murmurando…- De nuevo esos desdichados…

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME HAGAN PERDER EL TIEMPO BASURAS! -la silueta desaparece del lugar donde se encontraba-.

-¡MALDICIÓN¡¿A DONDE SE…! -gritaba consternado el androide al perder de vista su aparente objetivo-.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando repentinamente el encapuchado aparece a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de Cell diciendo…- ¿Se puede saber hacia donde te dirigías gusano!.

-Pi… Piccoro… espera, no es lo que tú crees… -contestaba tembloroso el androide-.

-¡A UN LADO, YO ME ENCARGARE DE ÉL! -interrumpía eufóricamente Freezer dirigiéndose velozmente hacia donde se encontraban los dos guerreros-.

-¿PERO ES QUE ACASO USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN! –grita el namekuseijin bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo que frunce el seño y desaparece-.

Cell recobra conciencia de la situación e intenta volver la mirada a Piccoro, cosa que hace demasiado tarde pues el guerrero namekuseijin ya dirigía su puño hacia la cara del Androide, quien recibe un golpe seco que lo hace irse de espaldas; paso siguiente, Piccoro realiza un giro en el aire y remata al ya lastimado androide con una patada invertida.

-ARGH!... -grita agonizante el androide mientras cae en dirección a Freezer-.

-¡Eres un bueno para nada! -le murmura a su derrotado compañero al momento de esquivarlo para seguir su camino hacia el namekuseijin-.

-… -Piccoro se detiene en seco y lanza una penetrante mirada hacia Freezer-.

-JA JA JA tu siempre tan elocuente lagartija, ahora será mi turno -dice en tono de sarcasmo, lanzando una ráfaga de golpes, los cuales son esquivados con facilidad por Piccoro-.

-¿QUE! _Esto no puede estar pasando…_ -pensaba sorprendido el guerrero al ver el fallido efecto de su nueva transformación-.

-… ¡TE LO DIJE! –golpea la nuca de Freezer y antes de que este quede inconsciente, y todavía en el aire, le propina una golpiza que deja al ser blanco fuera de combate aún y con su nueva transformación-.

-GAHHH!... -Freezer cae inconsciente al fondo de un lago-.

-Solo me hacen interrumpir mi entrenamiento… -Piccoro regresa a la cima de la montaña y adopta de nuevo su postura de meditación-.

**De nuevo en el lugar de paradero desconocido…**

-Se da cuenta señor, el fulgor de las batallas renace en el otro mundo ahora que todos están aquí…

-Así parece… y eso me favorece… ahora solo tengo que esperar un poco más y todo dará inicio… je, je, je…

**Fin de la Introducción**

Bueno pues hasta aquí llega la introducción de esta historia, que de comienzo ya dejó muchas incógnitas como por ejemplo ¿qué papel juega Ten Shin Han en la historia?; ¿quiénes son esas voces misteriosas¿será posible que los Guerreros Z se reúnan de nuevo?...

Todas esas preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco conforme la historia vaya avanzando (cosa que espero sea rápido, pero eso dependerá de mis ocupaciones).

Por el momento solo les puedo dar las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y pedirles paciencia con los capítulos posteriores.

**Dragon**** Kamen**

**… y más notas del autor P**

Luego de varios años, esta será la tercera vez que retomo la historia, como se darán en cuenta en algunos detalles, si es que se me pasa alguno, los primeros capítulos no estarán totalmente actualizados, simplemente iré modificando las notas del autor... eliminando o adecuando las que ya estaban y tantan... en capítulos posteriores, varios de los cuales ya están escritos pero no subidos ni editados, alcanzaré el presente con las notas y pues seguiremos echandole ganas.

Saludos a todos, espero que les guste... y allá vamos de nuevo! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON BALL: BATALLA POR LA EXISTENCIA**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz viajan rumbo al Planeta del Grán Kaio Sama**

**En la entrada al otro mundo…**

-Pero si eres Ten Shin Han¿no es así?

-Uhm… si, así es -responde el guerrero bajando la cabeza con algo de pena-.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -dice en tono de broma el guardián de las puertas del otro mundo-.

-Je -sonríe apenado-.

-Tus amigos deben estar esperándote, en el siguiente cuarto está alguien que te llevará con ellos, pasa por favor –haciendo una seña, un pequeño fantasma escolta a Ten hacia el cuarto de atrás del trono del dios-. ¡Hasta pronto!

Sin decir palabra Ten prosigue su camino guiado por el fantasma. Una ves en el cuarto…

-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo, en un momento llegará el que te llevará con tus amigos, buena suerte -dice el fantasma con una mirada de burla mientras sale del cuarto-.

-… _¿Porqué me habrá mirado de esa manera?_ -pensaba-.

Momentos después de que se cerrara la puerta, una voz rompe con el silencio del cuarto, exaltando al todavía confuso guerrero-.

-Bienvenido Ten…

-¿Uh? –sorprendido, voltea la mirada hacia la voz que por alguna razón le sonaba familiar- ¡Imposible!... pero su tu eres… -la sorpresa corta sus palabras al ver a un ser delgado, fornido y de estatura media que portaba ropas similares a las del Maestro Tsuru-.

-Jejeje -asiente la voz-.

-¡CHAOZ! -grita con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al tiempo que abraza a su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos-, pero como es que… -se separa y ve detenidamente a su viejo compañero-.

-Jajajaja, te explicare en el camino –dice a Ten mientras le da una palmada en la espalda con la mano derecha mientras apunta al horizonte con la izquierda-.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –cuestiona Ten con mirada algo confusa todavía-.

-Al planeta del Gran Kaio Sama por supuesto, cada vez que moría alguno de nosotros ahí nos reuníamos para darle la bienvenida…

-¿Pero iremos así nada más? Recuerda que es un lugar sagrado…

-Si, lo se, pero uhm… se podría decir que tenemos pase directo -sonrie-, el Gran Kaio Sama en persona al considerar nuestros méritos en la tierra y nuestras habilidades nos permitió estar ahí, además recuerda que es un excelente lugar de entrenamiento, te sorprenderás al llegar, confía en mí…

-Está bien, como tú digas…

Así pues los dos guerreros salen al inicio del camino de la serpiente y comienzan a volar a grán velocidad. Al cabo de unos minutos…

-_Me es difícil seguirle el paso a Chaoz… que habrá pasado con él… _-meditaba-.

Percatándose de la incomodidad de su amigo, Chaos aminora su velocidad.

-Los muchachos ya deben de estar ahí, en estos momentos se está celebrando el torneo de artes marciales del otro mundo, Krilin, Yamcha, Goten y Trunks están participando en él, no recuerdo si alguien más se inscribió.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, tendré que ponerme al corriente en mi entrenamiento, no permitiré que Yamcha supere mis poderes, aunque resultará difícil hacerlo con este cuerpo tan cansado.

En tono misterioso una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del espectro - jejeje, tal parece que en verdad te sorprenderás al llegar…

-¿A que te refieres?

- No te preocupes, ya lo verás al llegar…

-… -guarda silencio por unos segundos- ¿a propósito Chaoz, como es que tu apariencia cambió, sigo intrigado por eso, desde que te conozco tuviste la misma apariencia, y eso perduró hasta el día de tu muerte, y ahora que te vuelvo a ver te encuentro completamente diferente, incluso tus habilidades se han incrementado, explícame por favor.

-Jajaja, esperaba que preguntaras eso, hasta para mí fue algo sorprendente, el Supremo Kaio Sama fue quien me aclaró todas las dudas que surgieron cuando, tiempo después de morir, comencé a crecer y a volverme más fuerte.

A simple vista se nota que no soy un ser humano, sin embargo, ni siquiera yo mismo estaba conciente de eso…

-Valla si has cambiado… -haciendo alusión no solo al físico de su compañero, sino también a su madurez-.

-Jeje, lo que el Supremo Kaio Sama me explicó, fue que yo era parte de una raza ancestral de espíritus que habitaban el otro mundo…

-¿Qué! –cuestionaba sorprendido-.

-… también dijo que mi raza ya estaba extinta debido a un conflicto que hubo entre nosotros, y que yo era el último sobreviviente de ella…

-Pero si los de tu raza habitaban este mundo¿cómo fue que llegaste a la tierra?

-Verás, ni el mismo Supremo Kaio Sama tiene la certeza de cómo pasó eso, pero supone que mis padres al estar concientes de la decadente situación, cruzaron el umbral hacia la tierra y me abandonaron ahí para luego regresar… pero eso es solo una suposición…

Según sus palabras, por ser de una raza del otro mundo, mi desarrollo en la tierra parecía nulo, pasando sobre mí solo la oxidación química de mi cuerpo, que finalmente terminó con mi muerte.

-¡Wow, esto es increíble, entonces… cuando tu regresaste al otro mundo al morir, comenzaste a crecer como el espíritu que eres, o ¿me equivoco?

-Exactamente…

Ambos guerreros comienzan a platicar de sus recuerdos y de sus experiencias separadas y cuando recobraron el sentido del tiempo, ya habían recorrido todo el camino hacia el Planeta del Gran Kaio Sama-

-¡Ahí está! -señalaba al planeta que poco a poco se iba divisando en el horizonte-.

-Por fin llegamos, el viaje no fue tan pesado después de todo… -acelera y se dirige rumbo al planeta-.

-Así parece…

**Planeta del Gran Kaio Sama…**

-Nuestro siguiente combate enfrentará al participante Yamcha de la Galaxia del Norte con el participante Paiku Han de la Galaxia del Sur. Ambos participantes favor de pasar a la plataforma. -Coreaba un altavoz a lo largo de todo el planeta-.

-Buena suerte Yamcha -apoyaba Krilin a su compañero al tiempo que le daba un leve golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo-.

-Gracias Krilin, pero no la necesitaré.

-Jaja, tu siempre tan arrogante "Lobo Solitario"; dime algo¿por qué no te enorgulleces también de haber sido el guerrero z más golpeado de la Tierra?

-JAJAJAJA… eso ha quedado en el pasado, además tú no te quedabas tan atrás.

-JAJAJA.

Yamcha y Paiku Han subían a la plataforma, al tiempo que Ten y Chaoz arribaban al lugar.

-¡Pero si es… ¿YAMCHA?… Espera un momento¡¿Por qué tiene la apariencia de un joven de 20 años!

-Calma Ten -interrumpe a su compañero- deja que termine el combate y lo sabrás… ¡Mira la pelea ha comenzado!

Sin decir palabra Ten voltea hacia la plataforma para presenciar el combate.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, al parecer hubo inspiración y así como salió este escrito a solo unas horas de haber publicado la introducción, espero que sigan saliendo los demás nn.

Saludos a todos.

**Dragon**** Kamen**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball, sus personajes y entorno, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 2: El Trabajo del Viejo Maestro.

-¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

-¡Prepárate Paiku Han! -truena sus dedos mientras toma la postura del Roga Fufu Ken-.

-¡Ja! Conozco esa técnica... esos débiles golpeteos tuyos no me harán ningún daño... -baja la mirada y da pie al ataque de Yamcha bajando los brazos-.

En tanto, detrás de unos arbustos, las figuras de Ten y Chaoz sobresalen, el primero portando un semblante de sorpresa, mientras que el segundo mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de seguridad se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Mira eso... el iluso de Yamcha cree que derrotará a Paiku Han con el Roga Fufu Ken, hasta el mismo Maestro Roshi podría detener eso. No cabe duda que sigue siendo el mismo. Sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado nunca dejará de ser solo fanfarrón.

-Calma Ten, -dice a su compañero sin moverse, mientras este no podía separar su mirada de la plataforma- no lo digas con tanta seguridad, las cosas en el otro mundo son muy diferentes... quizá para un ser humano, vivo, sea casi imposible seguir los pasos a un saiyajin o a un namekuseijin, pero eso es por que los seres de estas razas tienen un progreso más veloz y un tiempo de vida más largo... pero aquí en el otro mundo todos los seres tienen el tiempo a su disposición... no creas que ser humano es sinónimo de debilidad... de hecho existe una leyen...

-¡Mira eso! -interrumpiendo a su amigo-¡Yamcha atacará y Paiku Han no se está defendiendo!

Yamcha reclina su cuerpo hacia atrás al tiempo que lanza una penetrante mirada a su contrincante quien la recibe consternado por la seguridad del humano -¡Sho... RR...Roga... FUFU KEN!

-¡Tus poderes siguen siendo los mismos que tenías desde que llegaste aquí¡tus golpes no me harán ni cosquillas!

El guerrero Z se abalanza hacia su contrincante sin mostrar nada que no se le haya visto antes. Sin embargo... conforme se aproxima a su éste su velocidad se va incrementando hasta desaparecer completamente de la vista de casi todos los presentes, quienes enmudecen ante semejante despliegue de velocidad; solo Krilin que se encontraba a las orillas de la plataforma y Chaoz, quien por fin levantó la cara, podían seguirle con la mirada.

-Observa ese movimiento Ten… si es que puedes hacerlo…

-Jajaja no bromees conmi… ¿QUÉ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASO!

La ahora cansada vista del guerrero no fue capaz de ver el movimiento de Yamcha en la plataforma, siendo el estruendo de uno de los muros de las graderías lo primero que pudo ver luego del embate de viejo su rival al ex campeón del torneo.

Cuando por fin se disipó el humo que con la caída del muro se levantó, la silueta de Yamcha se definía poco a poco en el centro de la plataforma. El réferi colmado de sorpresa, rompió el silencio:

-E... el ganador... ¡EL GANADOR DE ESTE COMBATE ES EL PARTICIPANTE YAMCHA!

Los espectadores que habían quedado mudos hacía un buen rato, le siguieron con gritos y aplausos llenos de efusividad, mientras el guerrero al centro de la plataforma dejaba ir un suspiro aún en su posición de pelea. Luego de un momento se incorporó y se dirigió rumbo a los escombros caminando fríamente...

-Lo siento, esta pelea no fue como yo esperaba, pero debiste tomar en cuenta mis advertencias… ya será para la próxima vez -extiende la mano ya con un semblante más alegre-.

De los escombros se levantó un lesionado Paiku Han quien con la mirada en alto correspondió al saludo de Yamcha.

-Creo que me confié y demasiado, pero la próxima vez no será lo mismo… e insisto tus golpes no me hicieron ni cosquillas -expresa el guerreo con una sonrisa sarcástica a pesar de estar severamente lastimado al tiempo que apretaba la mano de su contrincante-.

-Estaré esperando ese día -contesta el guerrero correspondiéndole el saludo y mostrándole la misma sonrisa-.

Ambos sueltan sus manos, acto seguido Paiku Han se va perdiendo en las lejanías del lugar caminando algo lastimado.

-Jeje Felicidades Yamcha -irrumpía Chaoz mientras llegaba al rumbo de Yamcha en compañía de Ten Shin Han-.

-Gracias... veo que nuestro amigo al fin se digno en acompañarnos ¡jajaja! bienvenido Ten... ¿observaste esos movimientos? Jajaja apuesto a que no podrás igualarlos jamás...

-A mi también me da gusto verte Yamcha... -sonrie a su viejo amigo con una mueca de resignación al comprobar que ni tantos años pudieron cambiar su arrogancia-.

-Deja de molestarlo, solo lo dices por que tu ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí. Bienvenido Ten -sonríe Krilin quien se incorporaba al lugar donde se encontraban los demás-.

-Hola Krilin -sonríe-.

-Los demás no deben tardar mucho en llegar, mientras tanto por que no vamos con el Gran Kaio Sama, ahí también encontrarás caras conocidas... jajaja...

Chaoz y Yamcha ríen mientras ven a Ten Shin Han confundido por el comentario de Krilin.

-¿Cuál es la gracia ahora? -pregunta nuevamente confundido- ¿por qué no me explican todo de una buena vez? Ya me canse de no entender nada...

-No te preocupes ya verás cuando lleguemos, además el palacio del Grán Kaio Sama era nuestro siguiente destino forzosamente...

Chaoz, Krilin y Yamcha comienzan a volar dejando atrás a Ten Shin Han. Al ver eso el anciano guerrero súbitamente aparece delante de ellos dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Está bien que ahora soy un viejo… pero si nunca me subestimaron en vida, no creo que sea tiempo para comenzar a hacerlo ahora que todos estamos muertos-agrega orgulloso y con una sonrisa que apenas traspasaba su arrugada cara-.

**En el palacio del Gran Kaio Sama…**

-1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3…

-woojojojo mira eso! no cabe duda de que el ejercicio siempre será algo bueno.

-siiii! Nunca me cansaré de esto… 1… 2… 3…

-¡No cabe duda de que nunca dejalas de sel un viejo pelveltido¡Mejol ponte a tlabajal que tendlemos visitas!…-se le escucha decir a una tercera voz con algo de enfadado-.

-¡Callate Tsuru, que para eso no te contrate! No me dejas hacer mis ejercicios en paz. –Dice el Gran Kaio Sama mientras se asomaba del marco de una puerta para después volver a entrar y continuar viendo su programa de aeróbicos-.

-Si señol… -dice resignado- Pelo tu escucha Kame "Senil", los muchachos están aquí y tlaen a Ten Shin Han con ellos¿complendes?… así que deja de estal de pelveltido y mueve tu viejo y alugado tlaselo y ponte a tlabajal.

-Ahhh! -se estira y truena sus huesos- Al parecer a tu edad ya no percibes cuando eres inoportuno, solo por tratarse de los muchachos te perdonare, por cierto necesito que acomodes las revistas que están debajo de mi cama -se aleja de la habitación caminando alegremente-.

**Segundos más tarde en la recámara del Maestro Roshi…**

-AHH! VIEJO COCHINO!

-Tsuru callate!... y ven para que acomodes mis revistas –gritaba a lo lejos el Gran Kaiosama-.

-Ese viejo pelveltido de Kame Sennin no pudo encontlal un mejor lugal para fastidial… no se pol que tuve que habel-lo seguido hasta aquí –murmuraba quejándose en tono furioso-.

**En la entrada del palacio…**

Los guerreros aterrizan en el castillo delante de una gigantesca puerta de madera con la figura de una brújula labrada en el centro y con cerraduras de oro.-

-Llegamos -comenta Chaoz tratando de alentar un poco a su viejo amigo-.

-Es por aquí, síguenos Ten -los guerreros avanzan detrás de Yamcha, quien abre la puerta y se introduce al lugar con mucha naturalidad-.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntaba Ten algo temeroso-.

-Descuida, ya estamos por llegar -decía Chaoz-.

Después de caminar un poco más a través de un amplio pasillo, Yamcha se introduce a una puerta de la que colgaba una placa de acero con un puño y una aureola entrelazados.

El cuarto en el que los guerreros habían entrado estaba algo empolvado, había sillas en él y daba la impresión de ser una sala de espera. Repentinamente una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto se abre rechinando como si nadie la hubiera abierto en mucho tiempo, del interior de ella se deja ver una sombra que deja a los guerreros inmutados.

-Enseguida los atenderán, tomen asiento por favor –la voz de un pequeño fantasma de rostro inexpresivo avisaba a los guerreros, para después, sin prestarles mucha atención, comenzar a barrer el lugar con una escoba que apareció de súbito-.

Todos resbalan.

-Si… uhm… Gracias -respondía Chaoz en tono alegre con una gota en su cabeza-.

-La espera se fue haciendo cada vez más pesada para Ten, ya que aunque no habían pasado más de 20 minutos, la expectativa lo estaba agobiando. Los demás estaban tranquilos.-

-Oye Krilin ¿quién crees que gane el torneo? -preguntaba Yamcha para romper un poco el silencio de aquella habitación-.

-No lo sé, pero va ser muy difícil derrotar a Trunks…, me preocupa toparme con él en una de las primeras rondas jejeje –risa nerviosa-.

-Tienes razón… y Goten no se queda atrás, pero al menos a él si creo poderlo contener… o al menos eso creo jejeje -risa nerviosa-.

Ten solo observaba anonadado, mientras que Chaoz al percatarse de esto solo sonreía… minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez la sombra era diferente y un aire de familiaridad se podía respirar en el ambiente.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y cuando la luz por fin tocaba aquel semblante, aparecieron unos destellos que recorrieron toda la habitación. Ten Shin Han encandilado por ellos rápidamente recuperó la visión al mismo tiempo que ubicaba la fuente de aquel reflejo¡unas gafas de sol!-.

-¡Jajaja¡Bienvenidos mis muchachos! Ya era hora de que vinieran a visitar a su maestro –La silueta resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el Maestro Roshi quien ahora jugaba un extraño rol en el del más allá gracias a las condescendencias del Gran Kaiosama-.

-¿Ma… Maestro Roshi!

-Bienvenido Ten, no perdamos tiempo¿estas listo?

-¿Listo¿para que? -voltea a ver a sus compañeros-.

-Mmm, veo que no sabes a que me refiero… esta bien, ahora lo verás, solo quédate quieto.

Ten Shin Han sin saber que hacer o que decir simplemente asiente.

-¡Allá voy! -baja la mirada y arranca su playera que al pasar por la luz que provenía de afuera hace brillar sus lentes-

Inmediatamente una gota escurre de la cabeza de Krilin quien con cara de vergüenza cuestiona a su maestro -¿Es necesario que haga eso maestro?-.

-Así es Krilin, espera y lo verás… -contestaba el anciano en tono serio cosa que hizo reaccionar a los guerreros de la misma manera-.

Todos se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que el maestro pudiera hacer mientras este solo se concentraba. La habitación había quedado en completo silencio.

Súbitamente la puerta de la que provenían se abrió y una linda señorita empleada del castillo irrumpió en la sala al mismo tiempo que el Maestro Roshi hacía crecer su musculatura-.

-¡Hooooola preciosa! -una gota gigante aparece en la cabeza de todos mientras resbalan-.

-Ahora si… podemos proseguir! -todavía no terminaba de decir esa frase cuando extendió sus manos orientando sus palmas hacia Ten Shin Han irradiando una energía de color blanco cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a todos-.

-¡Pero… qué es esto, siento como si mi cuerpo… -gritaba anonadado el guerrero de los 3 ojos-.

-Jajaja así es, este es mi nuevo trabajo en el otro mundo, el Gran Kaio Sama me otorgó esta habilidad, que te parece?

-¡Es genial Maestro! –contestaba aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando-.

La luz del cuarto se iba incrementando, pero esta vez era el ki de Ten Shin Han que iba creciendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo… ¡rejuvenecía!

Cuando finalmente el Maestro terminó y la luz se fue desvaneciendo se podía apreciar a un revitalizado Ten Shin Han, que sonreía sorprendido ante sus amigos.

-Así que esta era la razón por la cual todos lucían jóvenes je je ya veo… y bien¿cuándo empezamos a entrenar? -chocaba los puños viendo a sus compañeros-.

**En algún lugar desconocido…**

-Está hecho señor, el emisario ha sido revitalizado.

-Je je je… veamos como marcha su progreso a partir de ahora. Regresando a lo del dragón… ¿ya pudieron localizarlo?

-ehm… n… no señor… aún no… Pero le prometo que lo encontraremos en poco tiempo -dijo asustado-.

-ESO ESPERO!

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

Espero les haya gustado y perdonen mis errores, también espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Gracias y hasta pronto.

**Dragon**** Kamen**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball, sus personajes y entorno, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 3 Los finalistas del Torneo de las Artes Marciales**

-Gohan! Gohan! El maestro Roshi ha caído enfermo! -Irrumpe Krilin desesperado en la casa del saiyajin-. Me dijo que llevara a todos a Kame House con él!

-¿Qué, el viejo maestro enfermo?... -Al escuchar el escándalo, Milk sale desde la cocina algo desconcertada por que la salud del anciano siempre había sido muy buena-.

-SI! así es, necesito encontrar a Gohan lo más pronto posible¿dónde está?

A pesar de que en su juventud Krilin había enfrentado grandes presiones, la desesperación en la que estaba inmerso ahora debido a la enfermedad de su maestro, no le permitía concentrarse en lo que hacía, ya que a pesar de su edad, fácilmente hubiera podido rastrear el ki de Gohan y de los demás sin hacer tanto alboroto.

-Krilin, Gozan está arreglando el auto en la co… -

-¿Que pasa Krilin?... -el saiyajin ahora jefe de la familia entra asustado por la puerta trasera que da a la cochera al oír el barullo del interior de la casa-.

Rápidamente Krilin le da una explicación de lo que pasa; acto siguiente, el primogénito de Gokú intenta comunicarse con Kaio Sama, mientras que Krilin toma un poco de aire y observa impaciente. Unos segundos más tarde…

-No digas más Gohan... he estado observando todos los acontecimientos que Krilin te ha narrado y entiendo lo que quieres, no perdamos tiempo, puedes hablar muchacho…

-Muchas gracias señor!

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el Maestro del gran Gokú, vamos adelante… -dando pie a al saiyajin-.

-Si!... escúchenme todos, soy Gohan, la razón por la que me estoy comunicando con ustedes es por que el Maestro Roshi está enfermo, y pidió que nos reuniéramos en Kame House… yo iré directamente hacia allá para verificar que es lo que pasa, sin embargo me gustaría que de favor los más aptos recogieran a los que no tienen las posibilidades de llegar rápido…

-Nosotros ya vamos hacia allá por el camino central, si alguien se encuentra por esa zona solo háganlo saber para que Trunks y Vegeta los recojan -Interrumpe sorpresivamente Bulma, haciendo sentir un poco de alivio a Gohan ya Krilin quienes escuchaban con atención-.

-Ten, Chaos y yo estamos al este de Kame House y llegaremos en unos minutos -esta vez agrega efusivamente Lunch en su faceta Rubia-.

Así, comenzó la movilización de todos… el primero en llegar fue Gohan, quien fue recibido por la tortuga y por Oulong, cosa a la que no prestó mucha atención ya que rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el maestro. Como todo un profesional, el Saiyan ya estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones más sin embargo, por tratarse de quien se trataba, se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal.

-Maestro! Se encuentra bien, qué es lo que le pasa?

Con un apacible semblante, lleno de cansancio, el viejo muy apenas pudo detectar la presencia de Gohan en su habitación… y cuando finalmente lo hizo:

-… hola hijo… yo no tengo nada… simplemente mi edad… para un hombre vivir "400" años no es tan fácil jejeje… además ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… ahora los maestros son ustedes… lo que este viejo necesita es descansar…

Las palabras del Maestro habían dejado a Gohan sin habla, más sin embargo su deber como médico y como familia no pudieron evitar que el saiyajin le diera ánimos al anciano.

Luego de un tiempo, fueron llegando los diferentes grupos de la "familia Z" hasta que finalmente se reunieron todos, Krilin estaba pegado a la cama esforzándose por contener el llanto, lo mismo que Oulong, la tortuga, Lunch y Bulma, quienes a pesar de todos los incidentes que tuvieron con el Maestro le tenían un gran cariño, Yamcha también estaba cerca. El resto rodeaba la cama o estaba recargado a las paredes de la habitación.

Repentinamente la voz del maestro se hizo escuchar… -Krilin, Yamcha… escúchenme bien… y lo mismo va para todos los demás… -Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Goten, Trunks y Gohan escuchaban atentos, y disimuladamente Vegeta lo hacía también- a partir de ahora… los grandes maestros de las artes marciales serán ustedes… si alguien los busca… no le nieguen… la oportunidad de entrenarlo… siempre… y cuando… vean que esa persona es de… buen corazón… -el prestar atención a las ideas del maestro les hizo pasar por alto que conforme hablaba su aliento cada vez era más débil, luego retomó la palabra con un gran esfuerzo- quizá dentro… de unos años… aparezca un nuevo Gokú o un nuevo Kril… lin… -un silencio abrumador se adueño de la habitación al notar como el maestro poco a poco se quedaba sin aliento, era un silencio de muerte que anunciaba que ese día, el gran Kame Sennin, el viejo Maestro Roshi, había fallecido…-

Al escuchar esa última frase más de uno se soltó en llanto comenzando por Krilin, quien de verdad se notaba muy dolido; una no menos sentida Bulma se le acercó para abrazarlo, pero sus fuerzas eran las mismas. Así una cadena de abrazos se creo alrededor de la cama de Kame Sennin… una cadena que demostraba lo que el Maestro fue en vida, una cadena que demostraba que a pesar de nuestros defectos, si las personas hacemos de nuestras virtudes algo de peso, estas pueden sobrellevarnos de cualquier cosa y hacer que la gente nos recuerde por lo bueno que habita en nuestro corazón…

…

**En algún lugar desconocido…**

-Kame Sennin eh?

-Ese es mi nombre.

-Ah ya veo, usted es el maestro de Gokú, no es así?

El Maestro Roshi baja un poco la mirada mientras se rasca la cabeza y en tono solemne dice… -Así es, el guerrero Gokú fue mi alumno cuando apenas era un niño.

Enma Daio Sama comienza a revisar el expediente del Maestro, haciendo esporádicamente gestos de sorpresa y de desacuerdo.

-Ya veo, usted es una buena persona, pero hay ciertos detalles con las chicas que me hacen dudar de mi decisión de mandarlo al paraíso, más sin embargo aquí está escrita su sentencia y la cumpliré… IRAS AL PARAISO!

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el Dios hizo desaparecer al Maestro de la sala, reapareciéndolo casi instantáneamente en el paraíso.

Luego de que bajaron un poco las emociones para el maestro, este se puso a meditar en silencio debajo de un árbol aparentemente intentando calmar el caudal de emociones que había experimentado con su paso al otro mundo, solo una agradable brisa adornaba el ambiente hasta que de pronto…

-¡TENDRE A TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL PARAISO PARA MI! JAJAJAJA -una pequeña gota de sangre se dejaba ver por su nariz mientras acomodaba sus lentes para sol que reflejaban la luz que las ramas del árbol dejaban pasar, acto seguido, se puso de pie y se fue trotando simpáticamente hacia donde se veían más personas-.

-Muy bien, veamos que hay por aquí… -levanta la cara y observa un interminable panorama lleno de chicas lindas- wuuujujujuju… -se acerca a un pequeño grupo de ellas-.

-Hola preciosas… ¿no les gustaría pasar toda la eternidad con este viejo recién llegado de la Tierra? -se abalanza hacia las jovencitas con los brazos extendidos-.

-¡AHHH Viejo libidinoso, aléjese de mí! -la chica más adelantada del grupo abofetea al maestro-.

-¡Jajaja pero no tengan miedo, nos vamos a divertir! -una cara de pervertido se asomaba en su rostro-.

-¡WAAA!… ¡Me da miedo la cara de ese viejo! –una segunda chica golpea al viejo maestro tirándolo al suelo-.

-¡Viejo pervertido! -por último una chica más lo pisa-.

Las 3 chicas comienzan a apalear al recién llegado, sin embargo, el viejo maestro, en medio de la confusión logra salir de en medio de los golpes para disponerse a escapar, cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser por que…

-¡Allá va el pervertido¡Vayamos tras él!

-Oigan chicas… je… esperen¿no querrán lastimar a este viejo o si? -cuando el maestro terminó de decir esto, una piedra paso volando muy cerca de su cabeza-.

-¡Vuelva acá viejo enfermo! Nosotras nos encargaremos de mandarlo al infierno -lanza una piedra hacia el maestro-.

-(Ok es tiempo de emprender la retirada jojojo no pensé que las chicas del paraíso fueran de tan mal carácter) –se dice el viejo para sí mismo mientras comienza a correr entre los árboles-.

-¡Vuelva acá viejo!

Las voces de las chicas cada ves se escuchaban más alejadas y el maestro estaba tan concentrado en huir de ellas que no se percató que no era el único que corría en el bosque…

-(Parece que ya las per…) ¡OUHH! -grita descontrolado al sentir que chocaba con algo, cuando reaccionó un personaje delgado, con ropa casual y con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza se incorporó mientras se sacudía la tierra-.

-¡Oyeee¿Que no ves que tengo prisa? Soy una persona con muchas ocupaciones -voltea hacia todas direcciones-.

-¿Ah sí¡pues fuiste tu el que se metió en mi camino! -voltea hacia todas direcciones-.

-¡Si hubieras estado viendo hacia el frente cuando corrías no me hubiera atravesado en nada! -voltea hacia todos lados-.

-Nervioso y viendo hacia todos lados el Maestro Roshi concluye- bueno olvídalo… jejeje… me tengo que ir… jajaja…

-Si… está bien jajaja… -igualmente nervioso- yo también –voltea de nuevo a su alrededor- bueno… hasta pron…

-¡Por fin te encuentro viejo pervertido! -Ambos tipos saltan de la impresión-.

-¡OH NO¡me encontraron! -gritan simultáneamente, haciendo esto que se voltean a ver sospechosamente-.

-¡Chicas aquí está el viejo¡y parece que está con un cómplice!

-¡Allá vamos!

-¡Así que aquí está el anciano pervertido!

-Y con un cómplice…

-¡NO, esperen¡yo no conozco a este anciano pervertido!

-¿QUE¿PERVERTIDO?... ¡CALLA!... que no ves que me comprometes con estas lindas chicas -los ojos de ambos comienzan a brillar-.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Ahora verán!... -piedras, palos, y golpes levantaron una bola de humo sobre los desafortunados que al finalizar quedaron ensangrentados y semienterrados en medio bosque temblando esporádicamente por los nervios que intentaban recuperarse luego de la golpiza-.

-¿Ves lo que pasa por tu culpa? -dice el extraño personaje de la bolsa en la cara sacudiéndose de nuevo el polvo-.

-¿Qué no sabes quién soy¡Soy el Gran Maestro Roshi de la Tierra, maestro del guerrero Gokú! Y si no hubiera sido por tu culpa yo hubiera podido escapar fácilmente…

-¿Maestro de Gokú? Interesante… -lo analiza cuidadosamente con algo de extrañeza- ¿y por que estabas siendo perseguido por esas lindas señoritas? -sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar a las señoritas a pesar de haber sido recién apaleados por ellas-.

-Jajajaja es que acabo de llegar al paraíso y quería hacer amigos y que mejor que ellas que están muy bonitas -de igual manera, al hablar de las jóvenes, el brillo de sus ojos atravesó los cristales rotos de sus lentes de sol-.

-¿Verdad que si! Jajajaja -ambos ríen con los ojos totalmente iluminados-.

-Siiiiii jajajaja -un chorro de sangre salto de la nariz de cada uno al tiempo que se perdían entre sus risas-.

**Tiempo después…**

-¿Oye es cierto que fuiste maestro de Gokú?

-Si, así fue, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Gokú apenas era un niño… antes de mí, su abuelo son Gohan, quién también fue mi discípulo, fue quien lo introdujo en el mundo de las artes marciales.

-Ya veo… oye que te parece si me acompañas a mi casa, ahí tengo un televisor con un canal donde todo el día pasan aeróbicos jajaja.

-¿Aeróbicos¡Siii jajaja vayamos!

-Está bien… -cierra los ojos e instantáneamente aparecen en otro lugar-

-¿Pero que hacemos aquí? –sorprendido-

-Jajaja lo siento es que no me presente… yo soy… ¡el Gran Kaiosama!… ¡Y este es mi planeta jajaja!

-¿QUE!

…

-… y así fue como llegué hasta aquí, luego de ahí, el Gran Kaiosama me otorgó esta habilidad para utilizarla en todos los peleadores que quisieran entrenar con el y este se convirtió en mi trabajo... ah y cuando me ofreció los servicios de un sirviente jajajajaja -disfrutando cada carcajada que le daba- le pedí que trajera al viejo de tu maestro jajajaja…

-¿El Maestro Tsuru! –pregunta sorprendido Ten Shin Han-.

-Así es -una gigantesca sonrisa aparece en su rostro-, ahora el anciano debe estar limpiando mi cuarto jajaja, no es tan mal castigo después de todo ya que son pocos los que pueden estar aquí -sonríe ya un poco más serio-.

-Jaja quién lo hubiera dicho? No quiero imaginar lo que el maestro piensa al respecto -agrega en tono bromista Ten Shin Han-.

**En la habitación del Gran Kaiosama…**

-ASHU!… ¡Layos! Ese viejo ya debe de estal hablando mal de mi otla vez…

**En la sala del Maestro Roshi…**

-Creo que te retuve de más, para ahora tus compañeros ya deben estar en sus últimos combates¿qué te parece si vamos afuera y vemos que tal les ha ido?

-Me leyó el pensamiento, vamos…

Cuando el maestro comenzó a contar la historia a los muchachos, mientras se recuperaba Ten, uno a uno fueron dejando el lugar por que ya se la sabían además que tenían que ir a pelear en las preliminares del torneo. Cuando Ten y el Maestro salieron del castillo, los altavoces habían anunciado el final de la primera ronda y para cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones de la plataforma estaban por llamar a los 8 participantes finalistas.

-… y los ocho finalistas son… -se escuchaba en el altavoz-.

El lobo solitario como el se autodenomina… el participante… ¡YAMCHA! -el clamor del público no se hizo esperar, mientras que el arrogante guerrero solo sonreía a sus espectadores-.

Discípulo de Kame Sennin y el mejor amigo del guerrero Gokú… el participante… ¡KRILIN!

El hijo menor del Legendario Gokú… ¡SON GOTEN!

El primogénito del príncipe de los Saiyajines… ¡TRUNKS! -al oir el nombre de estos dos últimos participantes, la gente parecía volverse loca, especialmente las chicas, ya que los dos saiyajines tenían mucha popularidad entre ellas-.

Uno más de los poderosos guerreros Z al cual todavía no se le conocen sus límites… el participante ¡CHAOZ!

Una tradición dentro del torneo de las artes marciales del otro mundo… el súper guerrero… ¡OLIMPO!

El discípulo más poderoso del guerrero Gokú… el participante OOB! -los grandes dotes como peleador de Oob le habían concedido también un sin fin de admiradores, los cuales se hacían notar con los fuertes aplausos y demostraciones de efusividad que el participante recibía al ser nombrado-.

Y por último alguien que dejo sorprendidos a más de uno… y que se ha ganado el título de caballo negro… el NAMEK… ¡SAI-TATSU!

Mañana por la mañana se realizará el sorteo para determinar el orden de los combates y sin más por el momento nos despedimos deseándole una feliz estancia en el planeta…

**Fin del Capítulo 3 **

Gracias a Dios las cosas ya están mucho mejor , gracias Marta, Shadir y Marco por su apoyo y a todos los demás que le han echado un ojo a esto nn.

Ahorita me voy a tirar al ocio un rato (más? Jajaja), por que pronto reanudare mi proyecto de tesis y tendré mucho que hacer (ahá :P).

**Dragon**** Kamen**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball, sus personajes y entorno, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 4: Los combates comienzan. El gran poder del misterioso Sai-Tatsu.**

Luego de terminar los combates y escuchar la sentencia del réferi, nuestros amigos se dirigieron a la zona de descanso que consistía en pequeñas cabañas que hacían las veces de dormitorios para los participantes finalistas, cada una con capacidad para dos personas, además el área contaba con un restaurante y un manantial acondicionado para funcionar como baño, ahí, el grupo comió y se divirtió por un momento. Gokú, Vegeta, Piccolo y Gohan seguían ausentes del grupo y nadie tenía idea de cuando iban a aparecer. Para el maestro Roshi esto parecía algo incomodo puesto que dejó sus arduas "labores" en el castillo para recibir a su discípulo numero uno, además de que tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre el desarrollo de este torneo…

**En las afueras de las cabañas…**

-Maestro! No ha visto por aquí a Ten Shin Han? -salía abruptamente la rubia Lunch de la cabaña de Ten Shin Han, algo agitada-.

-No hija… Ten no ha pasado por a… ahhh! Ahora recuerdo que lo vi por allá -decía el maestro en tono serio ocultando su mirada con sus lentes de sol mientras señalaba la ventana de una cabaña que estaba rodeada por arbustos-.

-Está bien iré a verificar… -al llegar a la ventana, se reclinó para inspeccionar el interior de la cabaña y casi inmediatamente sintió una palmada en su trasero-

-Ayyyy cuidado! Hay muchos bichos en estos arbustos, uno estaba a punto de picarte! -de entre los lentes la mirada pervertida del maestro Roshi se dejaba ver acompañada de dos pequeños hilos de sangre que salían de su nariz-.

-+UU maestro… EL ÚNICO BICHO AQUÍ ES USTED! -no paso ni un segundo para que se escuchara la ráfaga de disparos provenientes del arma de la joven dirigida al pervertido anciano-

-Ay no, no, no, espera Lunch!...

**En otro lugar de la concentración…**

-Según veo, Gokú es una Leyenda incluso aquí también, no es así?

-Jajaja si que lo es Ten… y ahora que lo mencionas, estoy ansioso por ver sus poderes luego de tantos años de entrenamiento -decía Krilin mientras su rostro se iluminaba al recordar a su viejo amigo-.

-Por que dices eso?... es que acaso no han visto a Gokú?

-Mi padre y el señor Vegeta han estado ausentes durante casi 10 años… -interrumpe Goten-.

Una atmósfera de melancolía se apodero del lugar con tan solo recordar a Gokú; Milk y Bulma en especial parecían algo tristes por la plática a pesar de ya estar acostumbradas a la forma de actuar de sus respectivos esposos… el semblante de Videl y Pan también se transformó con el naciente tema de conversación de los muchachos, sin embargo solo se limitaron a escuchar y no interrumpieron en ningún momento.

-El señor Gokú decidió partir en buscar de un lugar más apto para entrenar luego de ganar varias veces el torneo del otro mundo… y de darse cuenta de que no podía pelear con todas sus fuerzas debido a la poca resistencia que le brindaba este planeta -completó joven mitad demonio mitad humano discípulo de Gokú-.

-Y usted conoce a mi padre… -interrumpió Trunks con una sonrisa un tanto irónica y de resignación- el decidió ir con Gokú para no quedarse atrás, ya que aunque el era lo más parecido a una competencia para Gokú, había una gran diferencia entre sus poderes.

-Y que hay de Piccolo y Gohan?

-Ese sin vergüenza de Piccolo sigue divirtiéndose de lo lindo allá abajo… -esta vez fue Yamcha el que contestó-.

-Te refieres al infierno! -interrumpe a Yamcha algo consternado-

-Jajaja no tienes de que alarmarte, con los incompetentes de Freezer y Cell al mismo tiempo que se divierte, entrena… y eso sin contar a King Cold, Coola, las fuerzas especiales Gynew y todos ellos…

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?... -al oir esto poco faltó para que la barbilla de Ten Shin Han tocara el suelo de la gigantesca impresión que se llevó al escuchar lo que para Piccolo era un día "normal" en los planos más profundos del otro mundo- yo sabía algo sobre que se había convertido en el guardián del infierno, pero no pensé que eso implicara tanto!

Lo que me quieres decir es que Piccolo a cada momento se enfrenta con todos y cada uno de los enemigos que derrotamos y que lleva más de medio siglo ahí abajo así!

-Si… -sonríe con una mezcla de asombro, miedo y burla-.

-Piccolo ha venido en varias ocasiones para participar en el torneo de artes marciales, pero con la presencia de Gokú era ilógico que pudiera ganar… de hecho era ilógico para cualquiera de nosotros ganar… jajaja… cuando Gokú partió Piccolo ya no volvió tampoco… -explicaba Krilin a Ten Shin Han algo que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo-.

-Existen rumores que hablan de él como el ser más poderoso del universo luego de Gokú… -afirma Trunks-.

-Increíble…

-Jajaja es normal que te sorprendas, pero no te preocupes, al terminar el torneo te ayudaremos con tu entrenamiento -sonríe amablemente Oob cual su maestro lo haría-.

-Yo no se ustedes, pero yo me iré a recostar, que descansen! Y nos vemos mañana temprano -decía Goten mientras se alejaba a su cabaña, la cual compartía con Trunks-.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se terminara la platica y para que los guerreros se retiraran a sus habitaciones… Como ya se dijo, Goten y Trunks compartían cuartos, en cuanto a los demás, Krilin y Yamcha ocuparon una, lo mismo que Chaoz y Oob, Olimpo hizo lo propio con Sai-Tatsu. Las Chicas consiguieron hospedaje en el Palacio por cuenta del Maestro Roshi y Ten Shin Han se fue con ellas.

La noche pasó tranquila y sin disturbios, los guerreros durmieron y descansaron entre los propios cálculos de las posibilidades que les podían aguardar en el torneo. Para la mañana siguiente todos despertaron de buen ánimo y con mucho entusiasmo para derrochar en sus primeros combates… Todos se conocían entre si y sabían que cualquiera podía coronarse campeón del torneo aunque fuese por suerte, claro a excepción de Trunks y Goten que estaban confiados en su gran poder y de Sai-Tatsu a quien nadie conocía…

Muy temprano por la mañana el Maestro Roshi se dirigió al Gran Kaio Sama para acomodar en buenos lugares a los muchachos. El Dios accedió a compartir su palco de honor con los amigos de su fiel sirviente… la razón de por que fue tan fácil convencerlo, quedaba revelada con las miradas de los dos ancianos pervertidos a las chicas… --U.-

-Estoy listo… -aprieta sus muñequeras- este será mi año, estoy seguro de eso! así que Krilin no intentes cruzarte por el camino del lobo solitario -da unos golpes al aire- JAJAJAJA!...

Krilin mira con cierta resignación a su vanidoso amigo mientras le escurre una gota por la cabeza. -Valla… tal parece que hoy amaneciste con muchos ánimos… veamos que suerte nos depara en el sorteo…

-No hay cuidado… si tengo suerte no nos toparemos con Goten o Trunks hasta la segunda ronda y si es que el sorteo lo dice… de lo contrario podría eliminarte en las semifinales Krilin… JAJAJAJA!

-Si… lo que digas Yamcha… vamos, ya es tarde y los demás ya deben estar en las gradas -Deja a su amigo riendo solo y sale con la cabeza baja de la cabaña-.

-Oye espera Krilin solo era una broma! -corre a alcanzar a su amigo-.

Camino a la plataforma central el resto de los Guerreros Z se une a los discípulos del Maestro Roshi y mientras cruzaban la zona de descanso, la puerta de la última cabaña se abre inquietando por alguna razón al grupo, quienes en ese momento no comentaron nada sobre esa extraña sensación. De la puerta vieron salir la serena figura de Sai-Tatsu cubierto por una capucha como hasta entonces se había mantenido. Mientras este misterioso Namekuseijin cerraba la puerta de la cabaña los guerreros pasaron a su lado.-

-… -el paso del guerrero fue silencioso y sin prestarle aparentemente mucha atención al grupo hasta que rompió ese extraño silencio-.

Hola, buenos días -una leve sonrisa era lo que apenas dejaba ver la sombra que en su cara se alojaba debido a la capucha-.

-Buenos días –Le contestaron todos. Krilin y Chaoz hicieron una pequeña reverencia para contestar el saludo del Namekuseijin, Yamcha siguió de largo, y Goten y Trunks apenas si se inmutaron al hacer su contestación-.

-Que tengan muy buena suerte -de nuevo una apacible sonrisa salio del rostro de Sai-Tatsu-.

Krilin se notaba un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de aquel Namekuseijin, pero no podía comprender la razón que lo mantenía así… al menos no hasta ese momento, pero por el bien de su participación en el torneo, prefirió no prestarle atención a ese asunto.

Al acercarse a la plataforma, un pequeño espectro con una camisa blanca y una bandera negra se acercó al grupo para pedirles se apresuraran puesto que la ceremonia ya había comenzado y en un momento más iban a requerir de su presencia. Olimpo ya esperaba cruzado de brazos en las escaleras que conducían a la plataforma. Para cuando el grupo llegó el réferi nombro por el micrófono a cada uno de los peleadores y en ese orden fueron ascendiendo. Krilin fue el penúltimo en ser nombrado, cuando subió solo Sai-Tatsu restaba, pero no vio señales de el por ningún lado.-

-… y por último el participante SAI-TATSU!... -coreaba el réferi-.

Krilin se disponía a intervenir con el réferi pero los aplausos de la gente lo detuvieron, Sai-Tatsu venía entrando tranquilamente a plataforma.

-(que rayos pasa aquí…) -dijo para si mismo Krilin mientras observaba al Namekuseijin, solo que sus pensamientos no pudieron ir más allá-.

-HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE VER COMO SE CONFORMARÁN LOS COMBATES!

Al decir esto el réferi, el público explotó en gritos y aplausos mientras que la urna del sorteo era llevada por dos curiosos y regordetes personajes que utilizaban la misma ropa que el espectro con el que se toparon hacía unos minutos.

En el palco del Gran Kaio-Sama Bulma, Bra, Milk, Videl y Pan saltaban y golpeaban sin intención a sus amigos los cuales prestaban más atención a esquivar los golpes de las chicas que a lo que acontecía en la plataforma.

Puar apostaba por Yamcha como era costumbre; Oulong, #18 y Maron por Krilin; la tortuga solo se mantenía serena apoyando a todos, Ten Shin Han y Lunch se inclinaban por Chaos, Bulma y Bra alentaban a Trunks y el más aclamado del palco era Goten ya que contaba con el apoyo de su Madre, de su Cuñada y de su Sobrina, bastando con la primera para hacer notar el apoyo al muchacho en los asientos contiguos.-

-Participante Goten, por favor tome una esfera… -Se escuchó repentinamente de boca de el réferi y esto dejó un silencio total en el planeta… lo único que resonaba eran los pasos del despreocupado Goten cuando se encaminaba a la urna-.

-Número 1… -sin decir nada volteo a ver con una sonrisa desafiante a Trunks y regresó a su lugar-.

-Participante Krilin acérquese por favor…

-Mi turno… tengo que aprovechar que restan más posibilidades de evadir a los saiyajines ahora que puedo… -dijo en voz alta y con un tono y una sonrisa vivaces-.

QUE! OH NO! IMPOSIBLE! -el mundo se le vino encima al pequeño humano mientras entregaba al réferi la esfera con el número 2-.

-Ya tenemos el primer combate! -gritaba el réferi- casualmente los dos primeros participantes en sacar su esfera se enfrentarán y en el primer combate! -el publico enloqueció acompañando la marcha del desanimado Krilin hacia el grupo-.

-ppppppppppfff… JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA… -por más que trató de contenerse, con las manos en la boca, Yamcha estalla en carcajadas-. eres sensacional Krilin me acabas de hacer el camino más fácil -no podía esconder su cara de burla ante la tragedia de su amigo-.

-Ya callate Yamcha, todavía queda Trunks recuerdas?… -contestaba algo malhumorado-.

-Participante Trunks…

-… Número 5…

-Participante Yamcha…

-Aquí viene Yamcha! -molestaba a su amigo con un tono burlón-.

-Espera un segundo Krilin, tengo que empezar a ganar el torneo jajaja, recuerda que el de la mala suerte eres tu… -se aleja riendo-.

Muy bien… -mete la mano a la urna y urga un poco en busca de suerte-.

………………………………………

………………………………………

ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! –talla sus ojos y vuelve la vista a su esfera…

-Participante Yamcha… su esfera por favor… -insiste el réferi luego de ver el rezago del guerrero-.

-Con la mirada en el suelo, deja la esfera en la mano del réferi y regresa con el grupo-

- Uh?… -Krilin levanta la mirada tratando de ver la esfera que había obtenido su compañero-.

-ES EL NÚMERO 6! YA TENEMOS LA SEGUNDA PELEA!

-AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… decías algo Yamcha! JAJAJAJAJA!

-… no molestes Krilin…

Así prosiguió el sorteo…

-Participante Sai-Tatsu…

-Numero 3…

-Participante Olimpo…

-Número 7…

-Participante Chaoz…

-Número 4…

-Participante Oob, solo para rectificar…

-Número 8…

-YA ESTAN LISTOS LOS COMBATES! -una pantalla gigante se elevó en ese momento de uno de los costados de las graderías que rodeaban las plataformas, cuando se encendió apareció el organigrama de las batallas…-.

En la primera pelea como hace un momento ya se anunció se enfrentarán el participante Goten contra el participante Krilin!

En la segunda se enfrentarán el participante Sai-Tatsu contra el participante Chaoz!

En la tercera el participante Trunks contra el participante Yamcha!

Y el cuarto y último combate enfrentará al participante Olimpo con el participante Oob!

Con cada una de las peleas diferentes sectores de las graderías aplaudían a sus favoritos, pero el ambiente en general era de regocijo puesto que todos sabían de los grandes avances de cada uno de los que ahora participaban en el torneo.

-Ya todo esta dicho… -dijo el réferi tratando de calmar un poco la euforia de los espectadores- las peleas están conformadas, ahora solo me resta decir… -hizo una pausa- QUE COMIENCEN LOS COMBATES!

Cual grito de guerra, la totalidad de los espectadores se regocijó al ver como los participantes iban dejando libre la plataforma para que Goten y Krilin comenzaran con su combate en medio de fuegos artificiales y papeles.-

-Este primer combate -retomo la palabra el réferi-, nos trae de nuevo un duelo de amigos, un duelo de familia -el réferi dijo "de nuevo" puesto que ya era común ver enfrentamientos entre guerreros z en las finales-, por un lado el hijo menor de la leyenda Gokú, de quien heredó además de su apariencia física su gran poder! -los seguidores de Goten que había en el público no dejaban de gritar para darle soporte al muchacho- y por el otro lado tenemos a Krilin, el mejor amigo de la Leyenda, un hombre que compartió entrenamientos y aventuras en la Tierra con él desde que eran unos niños! -los seguidores de Krilin, aunque eran menos, hicieron lo propio saltando al apoyo de este-.

Sin más ni más… QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

Las miradas de los dos combatientes cambiaron al escuchar estas palabras.

A Krilin, quien ahora vestía un uniforme de monje (similar al que utilizaba cuando niño) con la marca de la tortuga en la espalda y la marca del Kaio-Sama del norte en la parte izquierda de su pecho, se le escapaba una sonrisa que transmitía una mezcla de miedo y coraje… esto era lógico ya que a pesar de haber desarrollado grandes habilidades, los saiyajines todavía le llevaban buena ventaja. Sin haber hecho movimiento alguno, gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por el rostro del terrícola, quien ahora portaba de nuevo una prominente calva y las marcas en la frente propias de los monjes shao-lin.

Goten por su parte, no había adoptado una posición de pelea y mantenía los brazos en los bolsillos de una especie de pans anaranjado, que hacía alusión al traje de Gokú pero con un toque de modernidad, esto de aludir a su padre había sido una buena y funcional artimaña para el saiyajin, ya que al ser Gokú una personalidad, le otorgaba un gran prestigio ante los demás peleadores, por ende su idea de hacer todo lo posible para disimular el gran parecido físico con su padre era cosa del pasado… su cabellera mostraba un corte similar al de Gokú, pero con las terminaciones más recortadas… su uniforme de pelea consistía en los ya mencionados pans anaranjados (pantalón y chaqueta) y en una camisa negra de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo, además de esto portaba unas muñequeras, estas sí, iguales a las de su padre y finalmente calzaba unas toscas botas de trabajo de cuero negro.-

-Escucha Krilin… no creas que voy a subestimarte… yo se que tienes cualidades suficientes como para derrotarme si es que no utilizo mi máximo poder… así que PREPRARATE! -amenazaba el joven conciente de las habilidades de su ahora contrincante-.

Al terminar de hablar, el saiyajin comenzó a elevar su ki de una manera desmesurada, finalmente y luego de muchísimo esfuerzo, una impresionante aura lo rodeó, levantando una nube de arena, la cual al disiparse mostraba a un Son Goten con la Transformación de Super Saiyajin nivel 3!

-(maldición y ahora como se supone que voy a derrotarlo, tengo que atacarlo antes de que comience a pelear en serio, quizá en un golpe de suerte pueda sacarlo de la plataforma) -pensaba Krilin esto sin saber que Goten se estaba preparando para pelear con su máximo poder desde el mismísimo arranque de la pelea-.

AHORA VERÁS! AHHHHHH! -sin pensarlo dos veces, Krilin se abalanzó contra Goten, quien finalmente había adoptado una posición de combate entre las sombras que la arena le proveían-.

-No seré derrotado por ti amigo! -un choque de tremendo poder se dio entre los guerreros, los cuales inmediatamente se elevaron y perdieron a la vista de la gente ordinaria y de los guerreros más débiles… parecía que peleaban al mismo nivel-.

-No puede ser posible! -dijo Ten Shin Han de nuevo anonadado por lo que sus ojos veían- Krilin esta peleando mano a mano con un Saiyajin nivel 3 y no parece haber diferencia entre sus poderes!.

-Verdad que Krilin es muy fuerte? –dijo Oulong orgulloso de los progresos que había tenido su amigo-.

-Pero su poder no se comprara con el de mi hijo Goten! -rebatió algo agresiva la madre del muchacho-.

-… -el maestro Roshi contemplaba cayado la pelea-.

-Calma calma, mejor veamos que pasa… -decía Bulma para tranquilizar los ánimos de su amiga-.

-… (Krilin ha incrementado sus poderes de una manera sorprendente, sin embargo no se si sea capaz de derrotar a Goten… aunque es muy difícil saber a ciencia cierta si está empleando todo el poder de su transformación; la principal ventaja de un saiyajin sobre las demás razas de guerreros es que estos seres pueden hacer explotar sus potenciales de un momento a otro…)

-Pero que increíble combate! Ambos participantes realizan increíbles movimientos, no podemos decir quien es el más fuerte de los dos… OHHH MIREN ESO, el participante Krilin propina una serie de golpes al participante Goten y este cae al suelo!

-Eso es Krilin, demuéstrale quién eres a ese niño! –Gritaba Eufórica #18 bajo las miradas de extrañeza de todos sus amigos-.

-Vamos Papá!

-Tu puedes tío Goten!

-Canaya jajaja eso fue una buena combinación, pero no creas que se volverá a repetir… ya vi que eres alguien de cuidado, ahora las cosas serán en serio -sus ojos llenos de ira por recibir aquellos golpes voltearon hacia Krilin quien todavía se mantenía en el aire, luego se cerraron y el saiyajin desapareció-.

-Maldición ahora que pretende, por estar confiado lo he perdido de vista -mirando hacia todos lados tratando de reencontrar a su amigo, poco a poco iba siendo presa de la desesperación-

-Shooo… Kaaameee… -se escuchaba por toda la plataforma-.

-(Rayos… no lo veo!)

-Kaaameee… -nota: el Kame "Kame" Ha es el nombre de la adaptación de Goten al Kame Hame Ha-.

-Jajaja…-rió repentinamente Krilin al voltear hacia una de las esquinas de la plataforma y mirar de reojo hacia el centro mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y mantenía la palma de su mano hacia arriba- Sho Ki En Zan! -en un solo movimiento el gigantesco disco salio disparado de la palma de su mano hacia la parte central de la plataforma-.

-HAAA! -la técnica del saiyajin chocó con el disco del humano creando una gran explosión, sin embargo el Ki En Zan atravesó el Kame Kame Ha de Goten rebanándolo literalmente y haciendo que este se impactara contra la plataforma-.

-LO HICE! JAJAJA! -festejaba Krilin-.

-Donde está el participante Goten? -preguntó el réferi luego de que tras pasar unos segundos no había rastro de él-.

-Lamento decepcionarte Krilin… pero aunque demostraste ser un guerrero muy fuerte, yo no puedo perder esta batalla… -repentinamente aparece detrás de Krilin-.

-Pero como es posible que hayas podido evadir mi técnica? -voltea sorprendido hacia donde estaba el saiyajin-.

-Tu técnica es mortífera y me has hecho pasar ratos de desesperación, sin embargo… por mi padre… por mi hermano… NO PUEDO PERDER! –repentinamente el cuerpo del saiyajin pareció tornarse más robusto y su cabellera más rebelde y antes de que Krilin pudiera reaccionar a semejante impacto, Goten ya le había propinado una serie de golpes lentos y pronunciados pero sumamente fuertes, mismos que hicieron caer al Terrícola quien logró reaccionar y se reincorporó antes de azotar con la plataforma amortiguando el golpe apoyando sus cuatro extremidades con el suelo-.

-Lo siento Krilin… -aparece de súbito frente al guerrero que apenas se incorporaba y lo patea hacia fuera de la plataforma-.

Todos los que estaban en el palco se quedaron sin habla.

-El ganador es el participante GOTEN!

Las palabras del réferi hicieron reaccionar al público quien también permanecía en silencio y todos los presentes hayan o no atinado en sus pronósticos gritaban de alegría por haberle dado la bienvenida al torneo de las artes marciales del otro mundo con un combate tan espectacular.-

**En algún lugar desconocido…**

-Tal parece que los guerreros z han incrementado considerablemente sus poderes Señor…

-No digas tonterías, el poder de esos incompetentes no es lo que realmente me preocupa… lo que si me tiene con pendiente es la localización del Dragón… han progresado en eso? –el extraño personaje mira fríamente al que al parecer es su ayudante-.

-Al parecer ya han descartado gran parte del mundo de los muertos… ahora quedan muy pocos cuadrantes para buscar y las unidades que irán a cada uno de ellos ya se están preparando para partir.

-Eso si que es una buena noticia, o no?... "Trémora"

-Así es señor… -asiente a su maestro con una pequeña reberencia-.

-Escucha… ahora que el Dragón está a punto de ser localizado, quiero que aproveches ese pequeño lapso y vallas al torneo para me traigas al emisario…

-Que dice!... está seguro de que esto es lo más correcto, si hace eso como podrá…

-¿ACASO ME ESTÁS CUESTIONANDO TREMORA!

-No señor… lo siento señor… -contestaba con la voz entrecortada luego de notar el enfado de su amo-.

-Quiero que dejes que el torneo se desarrolle tranquilamente… esto es muy importante por que quiero tener un buen registro de las personas contra las que vamos a enfrentarnos… y cuando sea la ceremonia de entrega de premios, entonces si intervendrás para crear confusión… solo confusión entendiste!… ya que aprovecharás esto para tomar por sorpresa al guerrero emisario y lo traerás ante mí después de todo, para entonces su misión en ese lugar se habrá dado por terminada…

-Así lo haré señor…

-No aceptaré ningún fracaso de tu parte… -en ese momento Trémora desaparece de entre las sombras- ja ja ja…-

-QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

-VAMOS CHAOZ! NO PUEDES PERDER ESTE COMBATE!

El namekuseijin Sai-Tatsu quien era de complexión robusta y facciones toscas, mostraba el mismo apacible semblante que hasta ahora había demostrado, su rostro seguía cubierto por una capucha blanca que descendía para formar parte de un cuello y una capa del estilo típico de los habitantes del planeta Namekusei y muy similar a la utilizada por Piccolo con la pequeña diferencia de que las hombreras del Traje de Sai-Tatsu descienden más o menos hasta la altura de sus codos. Debajo de la capa portaba un chaleco largo de color negro, y un pantalón holgado blanco sostenido por una cintilla negra con un nudo sencillo que dejaba caer los extremos de la misma por el centro hasta unos centímetros debajo del talle del personaje. Chaoz portaba los mismos ropajes con los que recibió a Ten-Shin-Han a su llegada de la Tierra.

Ambos contendientes esperaban el mínimo movimiento de su adversario para contraatacar, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a realizarlo. El ki de Chaoz se mantenía en los mismos niveles que antes había demostrado, este guerrero era quizá quien mejor había aprovechado el entrenamiento del otro mundo y ayudado por su naturaleza de espectro, había logrado progresos sorprendentes, la diferencia de sus poderes con los de Yamcha y Krilin era nula, quizá un poco más marcada con Krilin quien era el más poderoso de los tres.-

-(cómo alguien con un ki tan débil pudo llegar a las finales?... no comprendo… si es que acaso esta ocultando su poder, está cometiendo el error de no calcular el tiempo que le tomaría en elevarlo… puedo aprovechar esas fracciones de segundo para sacarlo de la plataforma antes de que salga con algo inesperado… aunque sigo sin entenderlo… eso sería cometer el error de un novato…) -mostrando una gran madurez, Chaoz analizaba cuidadosamente la situación buscando la mejor manera de comenzar el ataque, mientras que Sai Tatsu se limitaba a observarlo-.

-…

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la parte más elevada de uno de los reflectores… una persona oculta por la potente luz apreciaba el combate con detenimiento.

-Por fin podré comprobar mis sospechas…

-AHHHH!... -desaparece de la plataforma debido a su gran velocidad, impactando a todos los presentes, sin embargo algo que nadie había notado era que Sai-Tatsu permanecía inmóvil ante tal situación…-

-Eres muy buen peleador, pero tu no eres el oponente indicado para mi… -al decir esto, ágilmente da un giro hacia atrás que lo dejo cubierto por su capa durante unos instantes y de entre la tela una potente patada voladora impacta a Chaoz en un costado haciéndolo aparecer… acto seguido una ráfaga de golpes encubiertos por la capa fueron propinados al espectro quien no pudo reaccionar a ninguno de ellos debido a que no sabía de donde iban a venir por tener a la capa de por medio. Luego de resistir un momento considerable tratando de defenderse, calló desahuciado fuera de la plataforma… había un silencio sepulcral en el planeta… todos estaban asombrados por la increíble demostración de poder y habilidad del guerrero Namekuseijin. El primero en reaccionar fue Trunks quién además fue el único capaz de percatarse con mucha dificultad de algunos movimientos de Sai-Tatsu.-

-… e… el… EL GANADOR ES EL PARTICIPANTE SAI-TATSU!

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

Cada vez los capítulos son más largos! Jajaja que emoción! Eso significa que ha habido progresos acá arriba o al menos eso creo :S. De hecho este capítulo iba a contener todo el desarrollo del torneo, pero como vi que me fui extendiendo más y más decidí seccionarlo para darle más emoción al asunto jejeje.

Un saludo para Rune y Shadir… por cierto Rune vi que uno de tus muchos fics estaba nominado para un concurso que se esta llevando acabo TT para mi es un placer que alguien de esa categoría se haya interesado en esta historia, GRACIAS!

Marco, lo siento mucho pero seguirás sin saber quien es Sai-Tatsu jajaja. SHIDOOOO!...

HEY YA SOY CASI UN LICENCIADO EN DISEÑO GRAFICO! Jajaja me gradué el 25 de junio, tenía que decirlo :P Bueno creo que es todo, por el momento me despido esperando que todos estén bien. En cuanto a la próxima actualización a lo mejor tarda un poquito por que me iré de vacaciones :D, pero en cuanto regrese estaré de nuevo escribiendo.

**Dragon**** Kamen**

**2da Edición: 6 de Agosto del 2005**

**Dragon**** Kamen**

**3ra Edición: 25 de Abril del 2008**

Como ven es mucho tiempo... aunado al de la 1ra. Edición y al tiempo antes de entrar a esta página... es mucho más... probablemente antes de la última vez que muchos conocidos se orinaron en la cama aunque uno que otro lo haya hecho ya grandecito Oo jajaja.

En los próximos dias editaré y subiré los capítulos que tengo en mi respaldo y luego de nuevo a crear :D.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dragon Ball, sus personajes y entorno, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._**

**Capítulo 5: La desaparición de Ten-Shin-Han.**

-Chaoz!! –Exclama el recién revitalizado guerrero mientras vuela hacia su viejo compañero-

-Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía: un participante desconocido acababa de derrotar con gran facilidad a uno de los Guerreros Z. Los únicos capaces, o más bien dicho, los únicos que la gente creía capaces de lograr tal hazaña eran Gokú, Vegeta, Piccoro y Gohan, eso en tiempos remotos cuando todos entrenaban juntos, sin embargo ahora que la diferencia de poderes de los Guerreros se había equilibrado y se desconocían los avances de los 4 antes mencionados, resultaba más sorprendente ver a un peleador tan poderoso aparecer prácticamente de la nada.-

-Inundado de consternación Krilin murmuró para sus adentros- ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?… -al mismo tiempo, pero aún sin darse cuenta del todo, un aire de familiaridad se fue entremezclando con la extrañeza que le causaba Sai-Tatsu- El que parecía pintar como nuestro torneo, tendrá que esperar dos años más -decía el guerrero algo cabizbajo mientras veía como auxiliaban a Chaoz en medio de una gran conmoción, pero lo que realmente pretendía era fastidiar a Yamcha que era el siguiente en pelear puesto que el estado de Chaoz no era de peligro-.

-Habla por ti mismo Krilin!! -replicó Yamcha un tanto molesto al percatarse de las intenciones de su amigo-.

-Luego de un momento de calma, el réferi decidió proseguir con el torneo-

-Nuestro siguiente combate enfrentará al participante… TRUNKS!! contra el participante… YAMCHA!! Pasen a la plataforma por favor… y QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!!

-Yamcha, con su larga cabellera soportada por una cintilla roja y portando su viejo traje de combate (aquel que vestía en aquellos años cuando subsistía robando a todos los que se atrevieran a cruzar el desierto y aquel con el que conoció y se enfrentó a Gokú por vez primera), modificado también con las insignias de Kame Sennin y Kaio-Sama, fue el primero en arribar. Pretendía mostrar valentía pero la verdad era que estaba muy inseguro. Cuando llegó al centro de la plataforma, dirigió su mirada a las escaleras de acceso a peleadores para retar a Trunks.

Trunks por su parte caminaba sereno sin prestarle atención a lo que hiciera Yamcha; el príncipe saiyajin portaba un "look" rebelde que evocaba al de su contraparte que vino del futuro en la batalla contra Cell: una chamarra sintética color morada con la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula, una camisa 

negra de tirantes, un pantalón holgado color gris, unas botas amarillas y cabello largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros.-

-Estás listo Yamcha!? Por que luego de ver a ese peleador se me han ido los ánimos de jugar -decía en Saiyajin en tono serio y algo irreverente-.

-Ja!... Insolente!!... Cuando quieras!!, te estoy esperando… -Yamcha adelanta su pierna derecha y reclina su cuerpo hacia atrás colocándose en la posición de ataque del Roga Fufu Ken-.

-Trunks solo contemplaba inerte a su rival sin decir palabra alguna- …

-Que estas esperando Trunks?!, quedamos en que no habría jue… (Pero que rayos está haciendo?!) -Yamcha se había quedado inmóvil al sentir un tremendo incremento en el Ki de Trunks-.

-… -Sin decir siquiera una palabra, ni mostrar ningún esfuerzo, el Saiyajin adquirió la fase 3 del super saiyajin. Como Trunks tenía el cabello largo, a la hora de su transformación este descendió hasta sus tobillos y a diferencia de la de Gokú, los mechones de Trunks eran más delgados y sus puntas estaban más afiladas. También algo que era muy claro era que a comparación con Goten a quien todavía le causaba algo de esfuerzo mantenerse así, la transformación de Trunks era ya una transformación perfecta y con pleno dominio del poder.-

Nadie está jugando aquí… -dijo con una voz baja pero firme al tiempo que se abalanza hacia su oponente-.

-(miserable!!...) Sho Roga Fufu Ken!! -El embate del lobo choca con el ataque del saiyajin y se hunden en una lluvia de golpes. Yamcha fue el que llevó la peor parte, puesto que salió disparado hacia una de las esquinas de la plataforma y a pesar de que pudo recuperarse, el daño causado por el ataque que recibió era bastante evidente y esto era acentuado con la multitud que luego de contener la respiración durante el choque de los guerreros entró en un estado casi de locura-.

-Ríndete Yamcha, tus esfuerzos son inútiles… -Advertía el saiyajin mientras de las gradas se escuchaban declaraciones de amor hacia este por parte de las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que presenciaban el combate-.

-No digas tonterías, aún tengo un as bajo la manga, así que no te confíes!!

-Yamcha adopta de nuevo la posición del Roga fufu Ken, solo en esta ocasión sus manos a diferencia de la pose tradicional de guardia quedaron con las palmas hacia arriba e inmediatamente su ki comenzó a elevarse desmesuradamente-.

-Que pretendes hacer?... -exclamó el saiyajin sin poder evitar sorprenderse con lo que estaba viendo-.

-… jajaja!! -rápidamente la energía reunida por el guerrero se iba concentrando en sus manos las cuales desprendían un destello rojo-.

**En el palco del Gran Kaio Sama…**

-Pero qué técnica es esa?! -exclamaba un anonadado Ten-Shin-Han al ver a su viejo rival-.

-No lo se, nunca había visto a Yamcha realizar algo así… al parecer ha desarrollado una nueva técnica… -continuó Kame Senin-.

**En los alrededores de la plataforma…**

-Krilin tu ya habías visto esa técnica? -pregunta sorprendido el hijo menor de Gokú-.

-No… al parecer el muy canalla la desarrolló en secreto…

-Esto es… el… ROGA… SOUKI KEN!! -bajo esa voz la energía que el guerrero tenía concentrada en sus manos se acopló dedo a dedo como un guante de energía con terminaciones afiladas y el guerrero se lanzó hacía el saiyajin-.

-Aunque pongas energía a tus manos esa técnica ya no te servirá de nada… -decía el saiyajin con mucha seguridad sin haberse percatado del todo en qué consistía la técnica-

**En algún lugar del otro mundo…**

-En la cima de una pequeña colina, Yamcha se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el horizonte-

-Maldición de nuevo me estoy quedando atrás!!, Gokú y Vegeta partieron a entrenar y apuesto a que regresarán mucho más fuertes… Piccolo sigue allá abajo… Gohan está ayudándonos con nuestro entrenamiento pero eso no le ha impedido seguir entrenando… Goten y Trunks entrenan por su cuenta muy arduamente ya que quieren emprender una jornada similar a la de sus padres… y para colmo el nivel de Chaoz y de Krilin poco a poco se aleja del mío… lo único que me falta es que Ten venga y se vuelva más poderoso que yo… -baja la cabeza con impotencia al mismo tiempo que aprieta y observa sus puños-

-Sin darse cuenta alguien se acercaba-

-Yamcha?, qué te trajo hasta este lugar?, te encuentras bien?

-Ah eres tu Gohan… solo meditaba un poco… siento que mis esfuerzos nunca son suficientes, siempre termino siendo el más débil, ahora incluso Chaoz se está volviendo más poderoso que yo… -seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo-

-… -el saiyajin guardaba silencio mientras contemplaba el cabizbajo semblante de su amigo y buscaba dentro de sí palabras de ánimo para él-.

-Si tan solo todo fuera como antes… cuando nadie se resistía al poder del Lobo Solitario, incluso una vez derrote a tu padre -sonríe nostálgicamente-, claro que Gokú no había comido en unas horas y luego regreso por la revancha y me tumbo un diente jajaja… -suspiró- que tiempos aquellos.

-Jajaja es verdad, mi padre me platicó una vez esa anécdota.

Ánimo Yamcha -coloca su mano en el hombro de su amigo-, se lo que es eso, cuando era pequeño lo sentí muchas veces, para mi los poderes del Señor Piccoro, de mi padre y de todos los demás se me hacían insuperables, pero nunca me di por vencido y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, recuerda que en este mundo los seres humanos no "estamos" en desventaja con nadie.

-Yamcha noto el tono personal que Gohan utilizó al referirse a los humanos y eso lo sorprendió mucho a pesar de que ya conocía la gran modestia del primogénito de Gokú que a decir de muchos heredó de su padre-.

-Quien iba a decir que el pequeño Gohan sería quien me diera ánimos. No cabe duda que estoy delante de un maestro de las artes marciales, gracias Gohan! Ahora entrenaré más arduamente…

-Tu eres el Lobo Solitario, recuérdalo Yamcha, has que ese lobo sea libre de nuevo…

**En la plataforma del Torneo…**

-(En ese momento no comprendía, lo que Gohan había querido decir, pero sus palabras me dieron fuerzas para seguir entrenando… y…) Este!!… ES EL RESULTADO DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO!!

-PELEA!! –de nuevo los dos guerreros chocaron en golpes pero esta vez el resultado fue diferente-.

AAAARG!! Pero que rayos!!... la energía corta!! -cuando el saiyajin reaccionó lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los embates de Yamcha, por que de no hacerlo así el filo de la energía que rodeaba sus manos a manera de garras rasgaba su piel. Al mismo tiempo, pero sin darse cuenta, al hacer esto, cada golpe que esquivaba arrojaba una pequeña cantidad de energía al aire, que estabilizarse se transformaba en diminutas esferas que eran controladas a placer por el terrícola y que lógicamente éste último dirigía hacia él saiyajin-.

**En el palco…**

INCREIBLE!! Es una mezcla de las dos técnicas más poderosas de Yamcha!!... –Se escuchó el grito del maestro Roshi quien mostraba una gran sonrisa llena de incredulidad-.

-… (el Roga Fufu Ken y el Souki Dan) –dijo para sus adentros Ten-.

-Pero lo impresionante de esta técnica no es la fusión de poderes, sino la perfecta coordinación con la que la aplica!!

-QUE!? Es verdad!! Los Movimientos de ataque del Roga Fufu Ken están en perfecta coordinación con los movimientos que controlan a las mini Souki Dan y eso no lo entorpece en la pelea!! –comentó acertado Ten ante la observación del maestro-.

**Cerca de la Plataforma…**

-TRUNKS!! -gritaba el mejor amigo del guerrero al ver como este caía al suelo luego de haber sido duramente golpeado-.

-ARG!!…

-Uff… eso fue agotador… VAMOS!! Comience con la cuenta de una vez, que espera?!… -decía Yamcha al réferi quien estaba con la quijada por los suelos al ver esa técnica tan espectacular-.

-Eh… si, lo siento… -respondía el réferi todavía incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver- UNO… DOS… TRES… CUATRO… CINCO… SEIS… SIETE… OCHO… NUEVE… D…

-ALTO!! -se levanta repentinamente sacudiéndose el polvo con las manos y luego de esto el público que no había podido ni parpadear estalló a gritos en un dividido apoyo a los peleadores-

-… como fue que resistió mi técnica!!

-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte… pero yo cometí un error… le di mucha vida a esta pelea… cuando Goten peleó acertó en no cometer este error con Krilin, ya que de haberlo hecho no se cuales hubieran sido los resultados de la pelea…

-QUE!? Fanfarrón!! -refunfuñaba el mencionado saiyajin al escuchar el alarde de su amigo-.

-… porque no creo que Krilin haya estado todo este tiempo entrenando sin haber desarrollado una nueva técnica, no es así Krilin??

-Volteando hacia sus alrededores- jeje… jajaja… pues la verdad si desarrollé una nueva técnica… -contestaba algo apenado- (que ya no podré mostrar al público para ganar más seguidores gracias a Goten) -completaba para sus adentros algo frustrado-.

-Lo ves? Ahora, es tiempo de terminar con esto… observa… -baja la mirada-

-De pronto algo sucedió que dejó al planeta entero en shock ya que nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el réferi, al continuar con dificultades su trabajo fue el responsable de terminar con el silencio…

-AL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS LE HA SALIDO COLA!!

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… kkk… no te lo permitiré!! ROGA!! SOUKI DAN!! -se abalanza desesperado hacia su rival plenamente consciente del significado de esa cola-.

**En la cima de un reflector…**

-Acaso Trunks!!… -exclamaba un misterioso observador-.

**De vuelta a la plataforma…**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! -Al mismo tiempo que un resplandor dorado cubría al saiyajin, Yamcha salía arrojado por los aires sin haber impactado siquiera un golpe. Al caer, se conservaba conciente y no parecía importarle mucho su descalificación puesto que tenía la mirada clavada en Trunks. En ese momento, las nubes se arremolinaron encima de la plataforma y el planeta entero se estremeció, por el poder desplegado por el saiyajin, quien había adquirido la fase 4 del Super Saiyajin!...-

-Increíble… -dijo Krilin mientras ceñía sus ojos sin perder la vista de Trunks-.

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo… -agregó el discípulo de Gokú quien al sentir lo que pasaba se acercó para constatarlo-.

-Sai-Tatsu y Olimpo solo pudieron permanecer en silencio, lo mismo que el público quien vaya si había recibido sorpresas en esta pelea.

-Lo ha logrado… -exclamó Chaoz alegre y sorprendido por el gran avance del joven principe-.

-Adios a mi Torneo… -concluía en tono de sarcasmo un desanimado Goten al ver el abismal poder que Trunks estaba demostrando-.

-La transformación de Trunks lucía especialmente majestuosa debido al largo de su cabello, este era arrojado hacia atrás como en su fase 2 con las 

respectivas caídas de cabello en los hombros, todo en un color negro que reflejaba brillos violetas.

Sin embargo para mala fortuna de los espectadores el saiyajin no duró mucho tiempo así, simplemente vio caer a Yamcha de la plataforma y se relajó, volviendo a la normalidad.-

-E… El ganador es… el PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS!! -Declaraba el réferi quien fue opacado casi inmediatamente por las féminas presentes que no dejaban de gritar y retorcerse de la emoción.

Luego de este combate, todos los presentes quedaron perplejos ante el despertar de nuevos poderes entre los Guerreros Z, incluso los mismos guerreros estaban sorprendidos también.

A raíz de todo esto, el combate entre Olimpo y Oob se desarrollo sin pena ni gloria, resultando ganador el discípulo de Gokú, con relativa facilidad.-

-Con esto concluye la primera ronda del Torneo de Artes Marciales del Otro Mundo… Y YA TENEMOS LAS SEMIFINALES!!

En la primera semifinal se enfrentarán el EL PARTICIPANTE GOTEN CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE SAI-TATSU… y en la segunda, EL PARTICIPANTE TRUNKS CONTRA EL PARTICIPANTE OOB!!

Les deseamos mucha suerte a los peleadores y los esperamos mañana a primera hora.

Les recordamos que en la parte sur del complejo se encuentra…

**En el restaurante…**

-Se puede saber por que no nos dijeron que tenían nuevos poderes!! -reclamaba Oulong mientras que un par de figuras se acercaban a la mesa de los muchachos-

-Pero si es el Maestro Karín y Yajirobe!! –exclamó Krilin al percatarse de quienes se trataba-

-… -con aire sublime- saben el cerdo tiene razón… de haber sabido eso hubiéramos hecho mejores apuestas!!

-Todos resbalan-

-Que no puedes dejar de pensar en otra cosa "Gordo"!!

-jajaja -reían todos ante el reclamo del Maestro a su discípulo-

-Bienvenido Maestro!

-Gracias Bulma, saludos muchachos -respondía con una sonrisa el gato de la gran torre-.

-Estos sin vergüenzas nos acaban de dejar boquiabiertos.

-Si yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tu Lunch, nosotros también observamos las peleas.

-Todos se han vuelto muy fuertes!! Tengo mucho que entrenar, no crean que voy a quedarme atrás… -interrumpía un exaltado Ten-Shin-Han-

-Yamcha te has vuelto muy fuerte hijo, además esa técnica nos dejo a todos sorprendidos…

-Jejeje, gracias Maestro Roshi, aunque no fue suficiente para derrotar a un super saiyajin nivel 4 -decía algo apenado-.

-Jejeje siento no haberles puesto al tanto de esto chicos; -decía algo apenado el joven saiyajin quien ya fuera de la euforia del combate había recobrado su apacible y centrada actitud-; quería que fuera una sorpresa y de hecho no tenía planeado mostrarla aun, sin embargo Yamcha prácticamente me obligó a recurrir a eso jeje.

-Si claro… y se puede saber desde cuando tienes cola!? -preguntaba con una mirada de resentimiento Goten-.

-Jajaja desde hace un año aproximadamente… recuerdas la charla que tuvieron mi padre y el señor Gokú con nosotros antes de partir? En donde nos explicaban que para alcanzar la fase 4 era necesario tener cola y…

-Si, si la recuerdo! -Interrumpía con el mismo tono celoso-.

-Bueno cuando tú te fuiste, les pregunte si había alguna manera de obtener mi cola… y el señor Gokú accedió a llevarme al planeta supremo a conocer a Kaiobito y al Supremo Kaio Sama de hace 1000 generaciones, y secretamente estuve "entrenando" con ellos hasta que pude obtener una cola.

-Ya veo… y… como puedo ir al planeta supremo?… pienso dirigirme hacia allá en cuando termine el torneo, tu no serás el único que alcance esa transformación…

-Jajaja tranquilo Goten, Kaio Sama puede ayudarnos a comunicarnos al Planeta Supremo y así pedirle de favor a Kaiobito que venga por ti, no creo que se nieguen.

-Bueno… -concluía el hijo menor de Gokú ya menos emberrinchado-.

-Hey par de tontos!! Dejen de pelear, no hay prisa para entrenar, además todavía tienen un compromiso en el torneo así que no pierdan su concentración!!

-Esta bien Pan no te enfurezcas.

-Los guerreros siguieron platicando pero Krilin se separó del grupo y se llevó consigo a Dendé sin que los demás se percataran de ello.

**En el área de las cabañas…**

-Qué pasa Krilin?

-Qué me puedes decir de Sai-Tatsu?…

-No lo se…

-Rayos pensé que podía ser alguien que conocías…

-Ahora que lo dices… por alguna razón siento que así es, sin embargo no entiendo por qué me pasa esto.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo y tenía pensado consultar a los demás a ver si yo era el único, pero ahora que lo dices veo que no…

-Ambos se quedaron pensando algo confundidos sin poder llegar a ninguna conclusión y luego de un momento regresaron resignados con el grupo al restaurante.

Al tiempo que eso sucedía, detrás de una cabaña, la sonrisa del participante Sai-Tatsu se dejaba ver de entre las sombras y a su lado figuraba además otra silueta.-

-Je…

-Creo que están empezando a recordarlo…

-Así parece, pero no creo que sea tiempo de presentarme aún…

-Opino lo mismo…

-Para cuando Krilin y Dendé regresaron, los ánimos ya estaban más calmados y el grupo estaba dividido en pequeños grupos: el maestro Karín platicaba con el maestro Roshi; Pan, Maron y Bra, estaban platicando muy risueñas en una mesa aparte; Goten, Trunks y Oob estaban sentados en la barra un poco alejados del resto y por su lenguaje corporal parecían estar 

hablando de algo serio; finalmente los demás formaban un gran grupo que a la vista de las demás personas del restaurante se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Krilin y Dendé se incorporaron intencionalmente al grupo de la barra. Cuando llegaron…-

-Yo tampoco tengo idea de quien sea… -decía consternado Oob-.

-Se refieren a Sai-Tatsu no es así… -interrumpe Krilin-.

-Así es, al parecer nadie por aquí lo conoce…

-Debes tener cuidado mañana Goten, por la forma en la que derrotó a Chaoz, nos dejó ver que es un tipo muy poderoso…

-Lo se, lo se, no te preocupes, no habrá contemplaciones mañana.

-… -Oob intentó agregar algo más a la conversación pero mejor prefirió callar-.

-Tienes que llegar a la final Goten, de otra forma sentiría a mi eliminación en vano. ¬¬

-Jajaja, peleaste bien muy bien Krilin! No hay mucha diferencia entre nuestros poderes ahora.

-Jajaja no es para tanto -se rasca la cabeza sonrojado-.

-Oye Krilin y no nos dirás en que consiste tu nueva técnica –Trunks lo miraba con una sonrisa retadora-.

-Oye es verdad!! Es tan poderosa como la de Yamcha?! –le seguía el juego Goten-.

-Jajaja, oigan si creen que sabrán de ella antes de tiempo están equivocados!!, quizá para el próximo torneo esa técnica me ayude a ganar alguna pelea contra ustedes jajaja.

-Para el próximo torneo puede que tu técnica se las tenga que ver con Gokú o Piccolo Krilin, jajaja! –Todos rieron con el chiste de Dendé-.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Dende, jajaja.

-Así pasó gran parte de la tarde. Ya para el anochecer todos regresaron temprano a sus cabañas a descansar. Olimpo y Chaoz habían dejado ya el complejo. Este último se fue al castillo con los demás. Yamcha, Krilin y Goten decidieron permanecer ahí para ver más de cerca los últimos combates.

**Esa noche, a los alrededores del palacio del Gran Kaio Sama…**

-Aquí voy Ten!

-Estoy listo Chaoz!

-Ambos intercambiaban golpes, claro que Chaoz tuvo que adecuarse a las habilidades del recién llegado Ten, sin embargo se percató del gran incremento que tuvo este último en sus habilidades luego de ser rejuvenecido por el Maestro Roshi.

**En las sombras…**

-Esta podría ser la oportunidad por la que había estado esperando…

**Tiempo después…**

-Sabes Chaoz, he decidido hacer un viaje por todo este mundo para retar a peleadores fuertes e irme familiarizando con este nivel de combate, ese será el principio de mi entrenamiento…

-Eso es una muy buena idea Ten, además si consigues un permiso para viajar al infierno, te encontraras con uno de los mejores lugares para entrenar que existen en todo el universo y no tendrás que preocuparte puesto que Piccolo está ahí.

-Tomare en cuenta eso, pero no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo ahí abajo en estas condiciones jejeje.

-Descuida, no te tomará mucho tiempo ir a la par de la mayoría de los peleadores de por aquí… AHHHH! -bosteza- creo que iré a dormir, aunque no lo creas esta práctica me dejó agotado -sonríe y se aleja caminando lentamente hacia la puerta por la que abandonaron el castillo-.

-Descansa amigo y gracias por la ayuda! -sonríe-.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo -responde el espectro de espaldas haciendo una señal con su mano derecha mientras se alejaba-.

-… (valla, esto de estar muerto no es tan malo después de todo… quien iba a decir que de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de estar con mis amigos y entrenar para enfrentarlos).

-Parada en la rama de un árbol y cobijada por la sombra de la noche una silueta encapuchada rompe el silencio…-

-Ese es el espíritu "Guerrero Emisario", traigo para ti una buena noticia, para eso precisamente vengo por ti…

-Quien anda ahí?! -el guerrero de los 3 ojos se coloca en posición de guardia mientras voltea hacia todos lados-

-Por aquí!! -salta y cae delante de Ten y lo que antes ocultaba la noche era ahora visible gracias a la luz de una de las lunas del planeta… un individuo de facciones grotescas, complexión media y de aproximadamente 2 metros de estatura; de piel color café claro, orejas puntiagudas, una larga mandíbula y ojos llenos de maldad; sus ropas consistían en unas botas blancas y altas hasta las rodillas, un pantalón bombacho color vino, que era sujetado por un cinturón del mismo color de las botas, llevaba puesta también una camisa color vino con hombreras bombachas que descendían en unas mangas ajustadas hasta los codos; la misma camisa tenía por la parte de enfrente una gran abertura que dejaba ver su pecho; por último una capa blanca ondeaba a sus espaldas-.

-Quién eres tú y por qué me llamaste así?!

-Dejemos para después las explicaciones… -desaparece-

-PFFFFFFF!!

-Para cuando Ten-Shin-Han reaccionó lo único que sus fuerzas le permitieron ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue el puño de Trémora impactado en su estómago.

Luego de que Trémora dejó fuera de combate a Ten, lo sujetó y desapareció. Lamentablemente no había nadie en los alrededores del castillo y este grave suceso pasó desapercibido...-

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Buenos días Ten!! Ya deberías levántate, los combates no tardarán mucho en comenza… a… a…ACHU!!

…

AHHH!! Con un demonio QUE TE LEVANTES TE DIGO!! -derrumba la puerta de una patada y entra abruptamente con una metralleta en sus manos que apareció de la nada- Ten?...

-Ten-Shin-Han no se encontraba ahí…

Y aunque en ese preciso momento no parecía ser nada trascendente, lo que no sabían era que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los muchachos lo volviera a ver…

Y para cuando eso sucediera las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes…

Cuando la búsqueda resultó inútil, Chaoz les comentó a los demás sobre el viaje que tenía pensado hacer Ten… y por todos los comentarios impetuosos que había realizado el guerrero en su corta estancia en el otro mundo, todos adjudicaron su ausencia a un comienzo prematuro de ese viaje…

Luego de ahí se dirigieron a terminar de ver el torneo sin pensar nada negativo sobre la desaparición de su amigo…

Pasar por alto ese detalle sería a la postre el más grave error que jamás pudieron haber cometido, ya que sin saberlo en ese momento, en un futuro ese suceso desencadenaría la más cruenta de las batallas que hasta entonces habían enfrentado los Guerreros Z…-

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

Marta ya comencé a leer tu fic, está genial, ahí en el review deje mis opiniones… yo creo que mi subconsciente hizo poderoso al Trunks que tu asesinaste!! +¬¬ jajaja no te creas, es broma, ya lo tenía planeado así :P.

Le mando un saludo especial también a Dianey, mejor conocida como "Usako", ya que por ahí me enteré que le has echado el ojo a mi fic Unn muchas gracias!! Espero que te esté gustando.

Hasta la próxima!

**Dragon Kamen**

Ahí está una más de las viejas entregas por fin reeditada y puestas de nuevo online. Saludos a todos los que lo leen, en esta ocasión en especial a Zitro que anda en Mante por los festejos del día de las madres, ahí está para que te entretengas un ratillo por allá bro XD.

Felicidades a todas las madrecitas en su próximo día.

Sean felices!

**Dragon Kamen**

8-Mayo-2008


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Ball, sus personajes y entorno, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Capítulo 6: La decisión de Oob**

QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!!

-Vamos dense prisa el combate ya comenzó! -apuraba el Gran Kaio Sama al grupo que se había retrasado un poco, mientras que detrás de todos ellos el Maestro Roshi se mostraba un tanto preocupado al ver cierta inquietud en sus amigos.-

-Al llegar al palco, el grupo tomó asiento. Para este momento Goten y Sai-Tatsu estaban subiendo a la plataforma; Trunks, Krilin y Yamcha se alcanzaban a ver a un lado de ésta. Oob estaba solo en un lugar más alejado, se notaba contemplativo, pero nadie se percató de ello. Tanto arriba como abajo de la plataforma imperaba un ambiente de seriedad y respeto; el réferi se limitaba a observar y las gradas guardaban silencio.-

-No se quién seas, pero no te será tan fácil ganar este combate por que yo soy…

-El hijo de Gokú? -interrumpe- Se perfectamente quien eres muchacho. Muéstrame todo tu poder, es probable que dentro de poco sean requeridos muchos como tú y tu padre.

-(Qué dice?!) -Murmuró Krilin bastante sorprendido al ser el único en percatarse de lo que dijo Sai-Tatsu.-

-… -Al escuchar esto, Goten se quedó pensativo unos segundos- No se a que te refieres, pero no creas que por eso voy a bajar mi guarda…

-Veamos… -Respondió amablemente el Namekuseijin mientras que con mucha serenidad adoptaba una extraña posición de guardia.-

-AHHHHHH!! -El ki de Goten se incrementó hasta llevar al muchacho hasta a la fase 3 del super saiyajin.-

- Adelante…

-Goten lo miró con recelo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia él, comenzando una espectacular cadena de golpes en la que el participante Sai-Tatsu parecía ser el mejor librado. A estas alturas solo unos cuantos espectadores se mantenían activos y gritando ya que el resto aun seguían mudos por la gran expectativa que tenían de este combate.

En medio de los golpes, cuando la desventaja de Goten era cada vez más marcada, el saijajin detuvo un rodillazo de su oponente y siguiendo el mismo 

impulso apoyándose con su mano derecha en la rodilla de este dio un rápido giro pasando sobre el namekuseijin y pateándolo por su espalda antes de caer y gracias a este ágil movimiento pudo alejarse momentáneamente para tomar un respiro y preparar su siguiente ofensiva… misma que no demoraría nada ya que luego de caer el joven hijo de Gokú se tornó repentinamente bastante robusto, su pelo se erizó más y cuando se dispuso a atacar sus golpes parecían tener mucha más fuerza que antes. Esto logró darle la ventaja pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que a pesar de su fuerza, había perdido algo de velocidad y esto no tardó en manifestarse ya que los golpes que recibía eran cada vez más frecuentes.-

-OH NO!! La transformación de Goten es deficiente!!, Si continúa así será derrotado con mucha facilidad… -Gritaba preocupado Trunks desde debajo de la plataforma mientras que Krilin y Yamcha solo se limitaban a observar boquiabiertos lo impactante de la pelea.-

-GAHHHH!! –un certero golpe de Sai-Tatsu mandó al saiyajin hacia el suelo y la pelea se detuvo nuevamente por un instante… ambos peleadores presentaban ya estragos por el cansancio, pero el hijo de Gokú parecía haber llevado la peor parte pues su respiración era más agitada, cosa que se acentuaba más mientras permanecía soportado en sus cuatro extremidades y con la mirada baja luego del golpe... su semblante no era otro que el de una bestia salvaje desesperada por no poder con su presa…-

-Goten no seas tonto!! Utiliza la transformación normal!! En ese estado lo único que lograrás será que él te haga más daño!! -Gritaba frustrado Trunks y con mucha razón ya que acababa de confirmar por el aspecto y movimientos de su amigo que el estado en el que se encontraba no era otro que aquel que su contraparte del futuro había alcanzado en la batalla contra cell y que su padre le había relatado años atrás cuando se encontraban entrenando, solo que en el caso del hijo de Gokú aplicada al nivel 3.

Al escuchar esto, súbitamente Goten volteó a ver a su amigo, quien quedó anonadado tras ver que sorprendentemente los ojos de este transmitían…-

-G… Go… oten tiene miedo!! -Exclamó Yamcha de una manera tal que dio la impresión de que podía sentir lo que Goten sentía en ese momento.-

-Debe sentirse muy presionado… mantener cierto respeto por ser hijo Gokú debe ser de gran peso para él. -Agregó Krilin un poco más sereno que su amigo.-

-Y más ahora que se está viendo en desventaja ante alguien desconocido… -Replicó Yamcha quien ya estaba un poco más calmado luego de ese desplante.-

-Goten… -Exclamaba Trunks para luego guardar silencio unos segundos.- lo tengo!... -Murmuró de repente.-

ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER GOTEN?! ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN ES IMPERFECTA… Y MUY DIFERENTE A LA MÍA POR SU PUESTO… PORQUE YO YA LA HE PERFECCIONADO JAJAJAJA!!

-Trunks que te pasa!?

-Yamcha guarda silencio!

Goten puede ser alguien despreocupado ante todos nosotros, pero ante Trunks no puede quedarse atrás, su orgullo no se lo permitiría… desde niños fue así, el siempre estuvo detrás de Trunks… "el hijo de Gokú era más débil que "el hijo de Vegeta" recuerdas?…

-Tienes razón (ahora veo que pretendes hacer Trunks).

-Por el carácter de Goten, lo único que lo mantuvo entrenando en los momentos de paz era ese afán de superar a Trunks, y de no haber sido por eso, estoy seguro de que el hubiera optado por llevar un estilo de vida normal sin ninguna contemplación, cosa que dista mucho de Gokú o Vegeta que a pesar de todo viven para pelear, haya paz o no. -la mirada seria de Krilin no se despegaba del humillado Saiyan.-

-En la plataforma, la ira que en ese momento sentía el saiyajin no le permitía ver las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, e inmerso en la impotencia y desesperación su única reacción era golpear el suelo.

-NOOO!! Esto no me puede estar pasando!! y para colmo ese miserable de Trunks se está burlando de mi… Papá!… Gohan!… NO PUEDO SER DERROTADO!!… -Levantó la cara y comenzó a incorporarse, su mirada guardaba mucha furia y su ki se incrementaba de nuevo.-

Yo soy… EL HIJO DE GOKÚ!! –Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su ki dio gran salto, al final de este despliegue de poder un Goten super saiyajin nivel 3 muy diferente al que comenzó la pelea resplandecía en el centro de la plataforma. Esta transformación de Goten parecía incluso más poderosa que la transformación completa de Trunks.-

-Hm! Increíble… -Sonreía Trunks luego de ver que el plan para ayudar a su amigo fue éxito- VAMOS GOTEN!!

-A este grito Goten salió disparado como rayo hacia su oponente y su nuevo poder le permitió conectarle una serie de golpes a los cuales Sai-Tatsu no podía responder hasta que finalmente lo envió al suelo con una patada en la espalda.

Pero lamentablemente para el joven, Sai-Tatsu no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

-… No cabe duda de que los saiyajines son unos seres sorprendentes, tu lo has demostrado ahora al igual que lo hizo en su momento tu hermano…

-Qué?! Conoces a Gohan!? -Sai-Tatsu asiente con la cabeza mientras todos quedaban perplejos ante las palabras del Namekuseijin.-

-Sabes dónde está?

-Si… lo sé…

-Dígame por favor! Tengo mucho tiempo de no verlo!

-No te parece que primero tenemos algo que terminar?, cuando el torneo termine te diré donde se encuentra tu hermano, por ahora prepárate que esta vez será en serio…

-Goten asintió mostrando ahora una sonrisa y adopta su posición de combate.

Hubo silencio y contemplación por parte de los dos combatientes hasta que en un parpadeo desaparecieron de la vista de todos dejando como su único rastro el estruendo de sus golpes al chocar y polvo removiéndose en la plataforma.

Todos los Guerreros Z presentes seguían el combate con su mirada; Paiku Han y Olimpo lo hacían también; El Gran Kaio Sama y el Maestro Roshi trataban de seguir con mucha dificultad el desarrollo de la batalla, pero para ellos apreciar con claridad movimientos tan veloces era muy complicado.

Repentinamente las dos figuras aparecieron en el aire. Ambos se veían muy agotados.

-Veo que la ayuda de tus amigos te sirvió de mucho… -Tira un golpe que el saiyajin esquiva y luego desaparecen.-

-Vuelven a aparecer-

-…ién eres un peleador muy fuerte -El saiyajin intenta patear a su contrario pero este esquiva el movimiento y luego ambos vuelven a desaparecer-.

-Vuelven a aparecer, pero esta vez sobre la plataforma. Por un momento quedaron inmóviles y sin decir nada.-

-Eres muy fuerte hijo… hoy demostraste ser poseedor de grandes poderes…

-…

-Esta pelea fue más de lo que yo esperaba…

-…

-Eres… un digno hijo de Gokú…

-Al pronunciar Sai-Tatsu estas palabras el cuerpo del joven saiyajin se desplomó…

-…

-EL GANADOR ES EL PARTICIPANTE SAI-TATSU!!

-Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía… el joven saiyajin yacía inconsciente.-

-GOTEN!! -Se escucharon al unísonos los gritos de los guerreros debajo de la plataforma y de los demás desde el palco del palacio al ver al joven guerrero caer.-

-Ahhh mi pequeño go… -Desmaya Milk pero es soportada por Chaoz quien no la deja caer.-

-La llevaré a una habitación para que se reponga… -El joven espectro carga a Milk y tranquilamente se dirige hacia la salida del palco.-

-El maestro Roshi, con una mirada sublime acomoda sus lentes.

-Yo iré a buscar ayuda… -Abre la cortina que estaba detrás de la entrada al palco y se adelanta unos pasos.- TSURU BUSCA UNA ENFERMERA!!

-Todos resbalan.-

-En la plataforma Sai-Tatsu carga a Goten y se encamina con él hacia abajo de la plataforma acompañados por los aplausos de la gente que además se ponía de pie no solo por la espectacular pelea que acababan de presenciar sino también por el noble comportamiento del namekuseijin.

Mirando a Trunks con la misma serenidad de siempre Sai-Tatsu se dirigió a ellos.

-No se preocupen, su amigo estará bien, solo está agotado por el esfuerzo que realizó en la pelea -Entrega a Goten a brazos de Yamcha y prosigue su camino hacia su cabaña.-

-QUIEN ERES TU?! -Lo cuestionó Krilin aun más intrigado de lo que ya estaba al momento de su plática con Dendé.-

-Sai-Tatsu se detiene al escuchar eso, pero luego prosigue su camino.

-Pronto lo sabrás Krilin…

-Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Oob se había acercado finalmente al grupo.

-Trunks es nuestro turno… Goten estará bien -Decía mientras daba una palmada en el hombro al saiyajin quién estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos tras presenciar la derrota de su compañero-.

-Uh? Ah si, lo siento…

-…PASEN A LA PLATAFORMA!!

-Oob caminaba serio hacia el centro de la plataforma alternando su mirada entre el suelo de la misma y Trunks. Por su parte al saiyajin se le veía todavía algo confundido por los acontecimientos de la pelea anterior. Dicha confusión no le había permitido observar con detenimiento el extraño comportamiento de Oob.

-QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!!

-Trunks, ensimismado todavía, comenzaba lentamente a preparase para la pelea mientras que Oob seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Para entonces Yamcha había ido a la enfermería con Goten y el único presente era Krilin; en el palco Chaoz y el Maestro Roshi hicieron lo propio con Milk. Para esto Pan observaba con detenimiento la pelea.-

-(No lo creo…) -Pensaba Krilin.-

-(Oob… no estarás pensando en…) -De igual manera pensaba Pan desde el palco algo incrédula.-

-El tiempo parecía haberse detenido tanto dentro como fuera de la plataforma para estos dos guerreros, hasta que unas palabras terminarían con el trance… de alguna forma tanto Krilin como Pan sabían lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Oob y sus sospechas serían confirmadas al escuchar estas palabras… Krilin se quedó inmóvil, sabía que no debía de intervenir ni mucho menos cuestionar las decisiones de sus amigos… pero no fue igual en el caso de Pan…-

-OOB!! NO LO HAGAS!!... –Gritó la joven guerrera desde el palco.-

-El grito estremeció el lugar e hizo reaccionar a un Trunks quien todavía estaba con la mente en la derrota de su amigo.

-Uh?... Pan?... qué pasa? -al voltear a ver a Oob, de inmediato reconoció en su cara sus intenciones, pero fue demasiado tarde…-

-Me rindo…

…

…

…

-NO!!, no tenías por que hacer eso Oob!

-Ya había meditado mucho al respecto, y creo que es lo más correcto…

-Pero por qué!?

-Sencillo… si peleábamos tu y yo, cualquiera de los dos pudo haber ganado, sin embargo, tu potencial de super saiyajin nivel 4 rebasa mi potencial actual, y tomando en cuenta que no conocemos los límites de Sai-Tatsu, quién mejor que tu para hacerle frente. Además ahora que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no considero esto como una gran pérdida jejeje… -Un semblante de paz irradiaba del joven quien a decir de todos había sido muy bien entrenado por Gokú no solo físicamente si no también en su temperamento y esto lo manifestaba con cada una de sus acciones, desde las más sencillas hasta aquellas que requerían verdadera seriedad.

Luego de escuchar las razones de su amigo, Trunks se acercó y le dio la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia debajo de la plataforma.-

-Je… supongo que debo darte las Gracias amigo… para hacer esto que tu hiciste hace falta mucho coraje y más viniendo de alguien que ya ha ganado el torneo de artes marciales y que pudo haberlo hecho de nuevo. -Sonríe.-

-jejeje no tienes por que agradecerlo… el señor Gokú hubiera hecho esto también… -Sonríe también y ambos bajan de la plataforma.-

-En las gradas nadie podía creer lo que veía y mientras ambos peleadores descendían de la plataforma todos guardaban silencio, a excepción claro del palco del Gran Kaio Sama en donde todos aplaudían de pie la valiente acción de Oob.

-Eres sorprendente Oob, nos diste una lección a todos… fuiste el único que pudo dejar a un lado la avaricia y la ambición por un propósito noble y constructivo para todos los peleadores del lugar… no cabe duda que Gokú hizo un buen trabajo contigo así como el Maestro Roshi lo hizo con nosotros jajaja!!

-jajaja basta de bromas Krilin!!

-En la enfermería-

-A… A… ACHU!!

-Salud Maestro.

-Gracias Chaoz.

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Hola ya regrese de mis vacaciones!! y la verdad no he escrito nada desde que regrese (este capítulo es solo lo que escribí antes de haberme ido jajaja) U-- , pero ya pronto estaré publicando de nuevo.

Saludos a todos.

**Dragón Kamen**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo nuevo… ya mero se me acaban los que tengo escritos y me voy a tener que poner a escribir de nuevo xD

El misterio sigue jojojo… pero ya mero se sabrá quién es Sai-Tatsu así que no desesperen.

Sus opiniones son bienvenidas y disculpen los errores pero hoy está siendo un día de flojera total xD.

Saludos!

**Dragón Kamen**

01/Junio/2008


End file.
